Changing: For better or for worse?
by Arai Neko
Summary: When Kagome transforms into a man after jumping through the Bone Eaters well, she is left stumped. She doesn't know how to change back and after meeting Jakotsu of the Band of Seven, she begins to question who she is and who she loves.
1. Realization!

The sun beat down mercilessly on the shrine below, sucking the life out of all that dared pass. Ants shriveled up, dying from the powerful UV rays. The ground, as if protesting the drought, split into small tiles, resembling broken egg shells. Even the clouds seemed to fear the sun for there wasn't a single one in sight. Everyone stayed indoors safely situated in their air conditioned homes eating watermelon and sipping lemonade.

"He's going to be so mad at me!" Kagome emerged from her home waving to her family, who decided to see her off through the door rather than go all the way out to the shrine. Apparently it was too far for them to walk and they didn't seem to want to risk a sudden sun burn.

"Have a safe trip, Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi shouted, waving to her daughter.

"I'm glad I don't have to go out in that." Souta muttered, closing the door behind him. "I mean, searching for a jewel in this heat? It is completely insane!"

"Never you mind." Jii-chan grabs a book on sicknesses. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He mutters something about needed to get to a library for a thicker book on ailments before disappearing in his room.

Relief flooded Kagome when she opened the shrine door.

The thick wood and depth of it kept it cool even in the boiling weather.

She shut the door, turning to face the well. Inuyasha would probably complain about how hot it was. Inuyasha. She hadn't seen him in a while. She had to take a math test, one she probably failed miserably at, and needed to come home to study for it. Though it seemed pointless with all the school days she's missed. Better to try and fail than to go in guns blazing with no knowledge on the subject. She shrugged it off.

She wiped her brow with the end of her shirt. He would be right though, the weather was unbearable. At least in the feudal era there were large trees to keep the heat from penetrating the skin and causing that hot sticky feeling.

Kagome adjusted her green skirt and gripped the small chunk of jewel shards hanging around her neck.

Once she was in Inuyasha's time he would surely chew her out. She had been gone days longer than she had planned. Her friends had invited her to see a movie and Hojo wanted to make sure she had gotten over her 'strep throat'. After several hours of listening to all four of them, Kagome gave in and agreed to whatever they said to silence them. It was only afterwards did she realize what exactly she had gotten herself into.

Inuyasha would simply have to get over it. He had in the past and he would again. She was always understanding when he went off to 'investigate', even though she knew what he was really doing. Seeing Kikyo. Of course he would only go to talk to her, but sometimes she worried. Would he leave her for Kikyo?

Waving the thought away, Kagome inhaled a deep breath and jumped. The usual blue spiritual realm appeared before swallowing her up.

Her feet met solid ground as the blue light receded. After all the times she had time traveled, she learned how to stop landing on her butt. It hurt and Inuyasha always made fun of her.

Kagome grabbed the thick vine dangling in front of her and began her ascend.

Inuyasha didn't greet her like he usually did when she arrived. He must be fighting yet another demon.

"Wow, that was the easiest time I've had climbing up. Maybe it's from all the weight lifting I've been doing." Yes, she had been working out a little. Compared to the rest of the group, the only talent she had was with a bow. The instant that rat demon almost chomped her in half, she knew she had to build up some muscular strength. But it seemed almost effortless to scale it, which in the past it proved to be quite difficult.

She looked down at her hands. They were thick and larger than usual. That was strange.

What was going on? She had always been a well sized girl, but the size of her hands was ridiculous. She checked for a stinger, thinking she could have been stung by a passing bee or wasp, but there didn't appear to be anything there. There wasn't even a puffed up inflamed mound of flesh like bees or wasps usually left behind.

The first thing she noticed, other than her rather large hands, was that she no longer had breasts and she wasn't some measly A-cup girl, so it was easy to spot the change. She had always been complimented, by girls of course, about the size of her breasts, so the absence of the two mounds gave her an uneasy feeling.

Immediately she opened her shirt. What she saw made her feel weird. She certainly didn't have breasts anymore. Two stubbed nipples took the place of her C-cup breasts.

In a panic, Kagome started feeling for anymore noticeable changes. Her hair seemed to have grown. When she left the house she was sure her hair was no longer than five inches below her shoulders, but now it seemed to go three inches past her butt. Realization dawned on her.

"There's no way." She inhaled sharply, pulling the top of her skirt down to inspect her lower region.

"Ugh! I-I have a have a !" She couldn't finish her sentence. It was too much to handle. Instantly, her hands met her flesh as she probed it carefully. It still felt the same except for a few changes.

With the speed of light, she had her mirror wiped out. Her eyes, which were a soft shape only hours ago, seemed to have grown hard. The shape of her face hadn't changed though. Although, if one of her friends were to see her they probably would not recognize her.

Great. Just what she needed. Yet another obstacle sitting between her and the Shikon no Tama.

Her skirt seemed to have shrunk because every time she moved it cut into her skin. Thinking quick, Kagome took out an outfit that resembled Sesshomaru's closely. The only difference was the clothes were a deep navy blue and the sash was black with red slashes running across it in a zig-zag pattern.

She stripped and dressed in seconds.

"There. That should do." She said, feeling way calmer about the situation than she should be. The clothes seemed to fit her body nicely. They were originally meant for Inuyasha, but she couldn't very well run around the feudal era in a skirt now could she?

Kagome snapped the last snap on her backpack. The thing weighed tons and she carried it around. For what? Inuyasha. So Inuyasha could have his precious 'packet' food. It was always about Inuyasha, but Kagome couldn't help it. She loved him and she would continue to tote the pack around as long he wanted it.

What would Inuyasha say to her being a man? He'd probably shrug it off saying she was completely crazy and that no one could change physically like that. How _would _she convince them that she had somehow turned into a man? They would most likely not believe a word she said…unless she sat him. That's it! All she had to do to prove it was her was 'sit' him.

"It'll take quite a bit of persuasion to get them to believe me. Inuyasha will probably just ignore me. Like he usually does." She sighed, picking the heavy backpack up. Years ago, she decided that she would go all the way and retrieve the pieces of the Shikon no Tama until they had a whole jewel again. For Inuyasha and his happiness, Kagome was willing to set aside her feelings on him becoming a full demon.

Kagome came upon Kaede's hut faster than she expected. She could hear Shippo talking to Kaede about a drawing he did recently.

She smiled. Shippo loved to draw and since she gave him the packet of crayons, all he did was color. She loved making the little kit happy.

The wooden door was pushed aside revealing Kaede with an empty bowl. Her back was toward Kagome. She seemed to be in an argument with Shippo about something important.

"Ye need to take a bath. Ye haven't bathed since Kagome left. That is not something to be proud of."

"Inuyasha never bathes." The little fox demon fired back at the older woman.

"Yes he does. He has the common knowledge to wash his pits before coming into my home." Kaede stepped back into the hut. The arguing ensued for nearly ten minutes.

Shippo, always a rebel. Kagome thought. She picked up her bow and arrows from the side of the hut. Even if she was a man, she still needed protection.

Miroku burst out of the forest opposite Kagome, yelling something as she fastened the bow to her back. He didn't even appear to have noticed Kagome. He simply ran by into the hut.

Moments later him, Kaede and Shippo ran straight out into the forest Miroku had ran out of just seconds before.

Was she invisible? She was clearly standing right in their path yet they passed her.

She would have to worry about that later. Miroku looked frantic, meaning something bad had happened. Kagome guessed it had something to do with Sango.

She reached the meadow in short time, watching for any signs of life. People, her friends, she realized were huddled around a limp body. Kagome saw Sango's hirakotsu stuck in the earth and a shaking Kirara. It couldn't be good.

Without thinking, she raced toward the group. Inuyasha was the first to notice Kagome. His ears twitched in acknowledgment of her presence, but he remained silent.

"Let me see." Kagome demanded, shoving a hysterical Miroku out of the way.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her!" He shot back, pulling his fist back, ready to punch Kagome.

"She's hurt. Can't you see that?" Kagome questioned, while watching Sango's chest heave up and down raggedly.

"What can you do?" In his panicked state, he seemed to loose some of his better judgment, Kagome could tell.

Forgetting her new found change, Kagome retorted, "She has a large gash running down between her breasts. She may be hurt, but she will survive. I can assure you that. She would be angered more at the fact that men watched while she was patched up."

"The young man is right. Sango will not die from such a wound. It looks worse than it is with all the blood. Most of it is not hers. It looks to be mostly bird demon blood."

"Right. Listen to Kaede. I'll have her patched up in a bit." Kagome took the obi sash from around her waist, placing it on the ground next to Sango's bleeding form.

"You just said that we shouldn't watch. You're a man too. If you try anything, I'll kill you." Inuyasha's threat broke the short silence. He stalked off.

"I have experience. I have seen many breasts before!" Kagome's cheeks heated up. Did she really just say that? She sounded like a hentai! She merely meant that going to public baths meant she had seen many naked women.

"Don't touch Sango." Miroku all but growled. He roughly grabbed Kagome's arm.

"As ye sit here and talk, Sango looses more blood. Let him take care of it. I am a healer my self and I know another healer when I see one."

With Inuyasha's strength, Miroku is carted out of the clearing.

"Good. Now I can work."

Kagome very gently peeled what was left of Sango's demon hunting outfit off. The gash itself wasn't as bad as Miroku's actions had suggested. It was deeper than normal wounds, but with some sake, cloth strips and the obi from Kagome's outfit, Sango was as good as new. Her heavy breathing fell into a slow and steady rhythm.

Kagome using the end of her kimono like sleeve wiped the sweat that had formed over her brow. The trees might block the sun, but the heat still penetrated, leaving it hot and humid.

She opened up her shirt a bit, feeling relieved when a small breeze passed, hitting the sweat that had formed on her body.

She immediately went to Miroku first. Knowing him, he would be ever so concerned about his 'special' woman.

"See for your self, monk." Kagome muttered, passing Miroku as he ran to inspect the demon slayer.

Inuyasha, however, stayed put in the tree overhead. He was tense. His usual slack behavior was replaced with an ever watchful and ever alert behavior. His eyes trailed Kagome as she walked.

Kagome decided to fetch some water. When Sango woke up she would no doubt be thirsty and her wounds would need a fresh set of bandages.

* * *

><p>The river looked cool and inviting. Kagome was almost tempted to jump in, clothes an all, but Sango needed water and she didn't want to bath in the open. Not until she walked the perimeter. She placed the small water flask in the stream, loving the feel of the cool water flowing over her hands.<p>

* * *

><p>Sango could feel someone or something staring at her. She touched her burning chest meekly without opening her eyes. It instantly stung at the contact.<p>

"Sango." She heard Miroku's voice and then a hand caress her hip. She was injured and he couldn't even have the decency to leave her be!

Her eyes flashed open and her hand met Miroku's face. Hard.

"Just what do you think you're doing monk?" She winced at the pain in her chest, but to her it was well worth it. The hentai needed a few good knocks to the head.

"I was merely making sure you're body did not suffer severe damage. Not to worry though, it seems to be fine." The hand print on his face stung. "You should lie back down before you reopen your wounds."

"Yeah. Sit still so we can carry you." Inuyasha grumbled, placing a large sheet of cloth on the ground. He kicked it around until it was spread out enough to place Sango's small body onto it.

"I can walk." Sango began, lifting herself off the ground. She could feel herself falling forward.

Miroku caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Ye wounds might open back up, Sango. Take their aid for today."

"Don't worry Sango." Shippo said happily. "I won't let Miroku near you. I've been working on my teeth attacks and I'm getting pretty good."

"Keh. Teeth attacks? What kind of attack is that? Sounds pathetic!" Inuyasha shoved the kit playfully away with his foot.

"Inuyasha!" The little kit protested.

Sango smiled. "Thanks Shippo. Do your best." She stroked Kirara, who had jumped into her lap the second she regained consciousness.

"Mreow."

"Haha. You too Kirara."

"Kirara was really worried for you, Sango." Shippo said, ignoring the bump on the head he just received from Inuyasha.

"I can walk. Someone just needs to hold me up a bit."

"Fine." Miroku sighed, disappointed he didn't get to carry her. He could have touched her smooth thighs while carrying her, but no such luck.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the hut, Kagome was already there serving food she had prepared.<p>

"Oh, good. You're back. I made food and got some water for you Sango." She handed the water flask to Sango as she sat down.

"Thank you." Sango took a large swig from it. "This tastes so good."

"Yup. There's nothing like cool water when you've been out fighting and in your case being injured." Kagome smiled, handing Sango a bowl of soup.

"I hope you like it. I'm not much of an expert on preparing food, but soup is fairly easy."

Inuyasha, who had been quiet interjected. "How can we trust you? None of us has seen you before. We don't know you. How do we know the food isn't poisoned?"

Kagome stood, grabbed a bowl and shoved a spoonful of soup into her mouth. "There, happy? I didn't poison it. I'll even check the water for you." She took the water bag from Sango and took a gulp.

Honestly, they were being way too suspicious. Just because she looked like a man, Inuyasha and Miroku didn't have to be on edge. Ignoring them she addressed Sango.

"Your wounds need to be redressed. In this heat, the possibility of an infection increases. You need to wash it in the river, so you don't get gangrene."

"Gain green?" The other girl questioned.

"Yes. It's a bad infection that causes the flesh to rot. It isn't pretty. So, I'll need to clean your cut."

"Wait." Miroku stops Kagome from hoisting Sango up. "We should wait for Kagome. She has medicine that can help."

Kagome paused. Should she tell them that the very person they were waiting for isn't going to come? At least in her female form, however _that_ works. It was worth a shot.

"I am Kagome."

They stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

"You can't be serious." Inuyasha said, starring straight at her.

"I am serious. I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha walked around her, sniffing as he went. "You have a faint scent of Kagome on you." His eyes went hard. "Did you do something to her? Where is she?"

Kagome backed up. Okay, not the reaction she expected. Inuyasha looked ready to tear her head off.

"You're a man. It is obvious that you are not Kagome." Miroku imputed, eying her as well.

"I believe you." Sango struggled a little to sit up. "Think about it. How would a random man know each of our names and have experience with medicine. I mean, maybe I'm a little light headed from all the blood loss, but you can kind of see the resemblance between Kagome and this man. Plus, why would he stay to help me out?"

"He could be after you."

"Or it could be a shape-shifting demon who wants the jewel shards." Inuyasha growled, his claws becoming more visible by the second.

"Seriously Miroku? After her? If anyone's after her its you!"

Sango blushed at the comment.

"If she were a demon, I would be able to sense it Inuyasha." Kaede interjected for the first time.

"The aura surrounding him is pure. Not many people have as pure auras as priestesses. Can ye smell a demon?"

Inuyasha faltered. His nose bobbled up and down on his face again, trying to figure out if the man in front of him was indeed Kagome.

"I can prove it. Watch. Oswari!"

Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground, face first. He growled.

"Those words have no affect on Inuyasha if I don't say them." Kagome said confidently.

"Why are you walking around in those clothes them Kagome?" Shippo asked, jumping onto her shoulder.

"I can't exactly walk around in my skirt. I mean, someone would see my, see my- you know. Manhood." Her face flushed a furious red color.

"Is it really true?"

"Is what true Miroku?"

"You're lovely breasts are gone?" That earned him two slaps. One from both Sango and Kagome, on either sides of his face.

"Yes, I suppose." She said through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground. "How _did_ this happen?"

"I don't know. One second I was in my time, female of course and then the next I'm a man in the feudal time! Something went wrong with the well!"

"Never mind that. Sango needs to be properly taken care of." Kagome motions to Sango.

"Do not worry. I will attend to her wounds. Come Sango. Rest your arm over my shoulders."

* * *

><p>Once they left, Kagome sighed plopping down on the sleeping bag she had left days ago.<p>

"Don't get too comfortable here, Kagome. We still need to find jewel shards."

She scowled at him. "Fine. I'm going to take a bath. I've been sweating like crazy! Is that how men's bodies function? If it is, I'm going to have to take five hundred baths a day! Now I can see what Jakotsu was talking about."

Kagome left the hut with nothing but a washing cloth and a bowl of soap. Her back itched like crazy and Inuyasha snapping at her didn't help her already low mood.


	2. Feelings?

**Disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does! **

Sorry I haven't put up more chapters lately. Life has been busy, but I'm going to try to stay on top of it!**  
><strong>

Kagome sighed, snuggling into her sleeping bag. The sun had gone down hours ago and up until a few minutes ago, Inuyasha had been firing questions at her left and right. Questions like 'How did you transform?' and 'Can you change back?'. If she had the answers to his questions she would have already changed back, but because she didn't, she was still stuck in her male form.

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. It felt soft and smooth.

She had always wanted long hair, but the growing rate of it had kept it just below her shoulders. She wasn't able to wash it in the river thoroughly because Kaede had interrupted, wanting to know where some gauze was, and after the older woman had left, Kagome didn't feel like staying, plus she had wanted to know how Sango's bandaging was coming along.

Sango. That was another topic they talked about in-between Inuyasha's questions. They decided to leave Sango in Kaede's care while they searched for the jewel shards. With her injury, she wouldn't be able to defend herself properly and she would be more susceptible to gangrene with all the moving around they would be doing. She had reluctantly agreed when Shippo offered to stay with her.

Kagome felt her eye lids droop.

She knew she needed to sleep, but so many things were on her mind. Like how _was _she going to change back, if she _could_ change back. She could very well be stuck in her present body forever.

She shuddered.

Being stuck in a man's body did not seem appealing. She had averted her eyes when she bathed and tried her best to wash her body without thinking of the new appendage.

'I'll find a way to change back. It won't kill me to be a man, so I can bear it.' Kagome thought. She grabbed a blanket from her bag and stuffed it into the bottom of her bag. As if finalizing her decision, she shut her eyes.

Inuyasha came into the hut. Kagome was lying, her back to everyone, against the wall. Shippo was snuggled up by Kirara, who as lying near Sango. Miroku sat against a wall, leaning on his staff, asleep.

He couldn't tell how he felt about Kagome's ordeal. What she said seemed to make sense, but thinking of Kagome as a man seemed weird to him. Her scent smelled male, of course, which played tricks on his mind. He grunted, leaning against the last wall available.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome woke first. Everyone appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha, however, was no where to be seen. He must have been restless.<p>

She stretched quietly. Her throat felt dry, so she decided a trip to the river would be good. She grabbed her flask, fastening it to her obi belt.

Kagome could feel rather than hear Inuyasha following her. With her sensitive miko abilities, someone sneaking up on her was almost impossible, but apparently Inuyasha didn't care is she knew. Either that or he was counting on her mind being distracted enough for her senses to be dulled. Shaking her head, she decided to go along with it and pretend she was clueless to his presence.

The river was a dark blue in the gray light. One looking into it could see the bottom clearly. It was one of those rivers that were crystal clear instead of dark and murky.

* * *

><p>A soft breeze passed by, lifted her hair slightly. The full flask sat beside her. Inuyasha didn't seem to want to reveal his presence, which seemed odd. Whenever she would go out by herself, he would always accompany her, whether it be with her or looking over her through the trees. Perhaps he didn't want to talk with her so early in the morning. That must be it. Any other day he would jump around obsessing over the jewel shards and whining about how slow and weak humans are.<p>

She threw a rounded stone in the water. It hit with a 'plop' and sunk. Kagome inched closer to the water. She wanted a bath. If they were going to be traveling all day, chances are they wouldn't stop for hygienic reasons and since her two companions were males, they wouldn't care too much about being clean.

Ignoring the white haired half demon, she stripped. Her clothes, one right after another, came off until she was in nothing, but a long shirt that kept her private parts hidden. She decided to keep that article of clothing on. If her situation was reversed, seeing Inuyasha with boobs would definitely freak her out.

She plunged deep below the surfaces of the water. The water gently caressing her skin felt good. She swam in lazy circles, watching clouds pass.

"This feels sooo good!" She said, absently washing her pants. If she didn't wash her clothes now, who knew when she would get the chance? It was now or never.

* * *

><p>By the time Kagome's clothes were washed and she was dressed, the others were finishing up with breakfast.<p>

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to take so long. I was bathing and doing laundry."

"That's all right, Kagome. I need to get more cooking practice in anyways." Miroku responded, smiling happily.

"Yeah you do, Miroku. These eggs taste gross!" Shippo said, flinging the last bit of burnt mush off his plate.

"Come on. We need to get going." Inuyasha said behind them.

Kagome turned to him, "And where have you been?"

He shrugged. "Nowhere."

Kagome could tell he was lying. His quiet responses were a tall tell sign of it. Of course she knew where he was for the last hour or so and didn't inquire any further.

Sango and Miroku shared a look.

They probably thought he went to see Kikyo, but Kagome knew the truth. She grabbed a plate of 'mush', as Shippo called it, and wolfed it down in seconds. She couldn't believe she was so hungry. Normally she would only eat small portions, but she found herself requesting seconds and then thirds.

"Wow. I've never been hungrier in life." She patted her full stomach.

The others just starred incredulously at her.

"What?" She asked, catching their worried looks.

"You just ate three plates full of those horrible eggs and you're _okay_ with that?" Shippo asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I guess. They didn't taste that bad."

"Kagome knows what's good."

"She crazy." Sango shook her head.

"What? Even you Sango?" Miroku looked genuinely hurt, an emotion he never expressed.

Noticing, Sango quickly corrected herself. "I mean crazy for not wanting more." She held up another plate full of eggs. "Come on Kagome! You know you want more!"

"Sure." She accepted the plate. Again, they exchanged worried glances with each other.

"We have to find a way to change her back quickly. She's loosing it!" Shippo said frantically.

Inuyasha punched the little kit. "Like we don't know that you brat."

Shippo nursed his head injury. "That wasn't very nice, Inuyasha!"

"Get over it." The white haired demon retorted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome watched as the half demon cowered. "Don't make me say the words."

"Yes, okay." He remained near the ground. He found that being as close to the ground as possible made Kagome's 'sit' command less painful.

"Apologize to Shippo."

"Sorry, Shippo."

Kagome smiled. "That's better."

Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku bid everyone goodbye and departed.

By midday they had covered a great distance.

"Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked, casing the terrain with his golden orbs.

"There's a faint radiance coming from that forest over there." Kagome pointed to the large forest sitting directly in front of them.

"That's at least another day's journey away." Miroku interjected, sitting down on a large boulder. His shoulders fell with exhaustion.

"Not for me. I can go check it out." Inuyasha said, confidently.

"What about us?"

"Well, you can come, Kagome. Miroku can make a campsite for us. We'll probably be back by the time the sun goes down."

"Are you okay with that, Miroku?" Kagome looked at the monk, who was now lying down.

"Right. I need to rest anyways. I was…distracted most of last night."

Kagome knew he was hiding the real reason his sleep was disturbed. He was obviously worried about Sango, but he didn't want to admit it. Sango was the same way. Neither wanted to express their true feelings for each other.

"That's fine. I understand." Kagome said, understandingly.

"Thanks."

"Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her and her body. "This is going to be weird."

"Right. Ugh! Just picture that I'm still female, geez!"

He awkwardly bent down and she wrapped her hands around his front.

* * *

><p>"Around here, Kagome?" The half demon set her down. "I smell a demon."<p>

"Yeah, but something's off about this jewel shard. There seems to be two, but their auras aren't like the rest. There's something…different about them."

With Inuyasha's nose and Kagome's sensing ability, they were able to find the object of their desire in good time.

They didn't expect to see what lay before them.

Demons, hundreds of them, scattered the forest floor, lifeless. They had obviously been killed, but the way they were in pieces scarred Kagome. What or _who_ would go through all the trouble of slicing and dicing them until all that was left was small little chunks? The only person that came to mind was Naraku, but that didn't make much sense. He usually sent out minions to do his biding.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone shout 'Inuyasha'. Her eyes instantly went on high alert. She knew that voice. It was Jakotsu of the Band of Seven and whenever he showed up someone got sliced. Then it hit her. He must have been the one that killed the demons. He had a sadistic personality and with his sword, Jakotsutou, it would be as simple as batting an eyelash to cut demons into little squares of meat.

He emerged from the right with his Jakotsutou sheathed. "Oh, did you come just to see me, Inuyasha?"

"So you're the one with the jewel shard, huh?" Kagome said, feeling rather bored. They had encountered him so many times that whatever he did or say was nothing new. In short, she knew most of everything about him. The possibility of her getting injured was slim to none because she had experienced most if not all of his moves.

Jakotsu paused. His eyes found Kagome's. "Who's this?"

"None of your business." Kagome snapped, grabbing for her bow and realizing she left it back with Miroku. "Stupid." She muttered under her breath.

"Don't talk to my brother that way." Bankotsu made his appearance. His banryu rested on his back. It looked menacing in its sheath.

"It's okay, o-aniki. I'll forgive him since he's cute." Jakotsu giggled.

Inuyasha made a disgusted noise with his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I forgot about you." The feminine man turned to face Inuyasha.

"Give us the jewel shards that you collected." Kagome said, before Inuyasha had a chance to begin an argument. She had seen too many arguments between the two. She did not want to witness another.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "How do you know we have jewel shards?"

"I can see them. Remember." Kagome stated, completely forgetting she was a man.

Jakotsu looked puzzled for a moment and then his face brightened. "You finally got rid of the wench? That's great. You're taking a step forward. Now all you have to do is get rid of the demon slayer girl. Then you'll be an all mans group. I might even join you!" He was enthusiastic about his speech.

"She went home for now."

Kagome peered over at the half demon. Guess he went through with it after all. Before they left, Kagome had asked that they keep her transformation a secret. She didn't want people knowing of it. Just in case Naraku or any other ill-natured demon decided to butt in and make their already chaotic life more messed up.

"So this is your new shard detector?" Bankotsu asked, looking Kagome over. "I have to say I preferred the woman over this man, but I guess that's the way you swing, Inuyasha."

Said half demon growled at the comment.

"If you want to call it that, then yes. I am a shard detector. It's really none of your business, but you have shards and I would like them, so if you would be so kind." She held her hand out.

"Why you little! Think your some tough guy?" Bankotsu had his Banryu out and poised to strike.

"I know you don't have the shards anyways and I don't wish to kill you." She turned her attention towards Jakotsu. "You, however, have two don't you. Other than the one in your chest." She said it more as a statement than as a question.

"How very observant of you." Jakotsu pulled the shards out of his kimono. "This what your looking for?" He addressed Kagome. He seemed to be in a playful mood. Then again, when _wasn't_ he in a playful mood?

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you'll have to get them from me. O-aniki, I can handle them. You go on ahead."

"Fine. Just make it quick and bring the shards with you." Bankotsu hefted his Banryu up and left.

"Wrong move." Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think so. I want to get to know this handsome stud." He starred Kagome down, licking his lips.

"Just give us the jewel shards and we'll go peacefully." Kagome reposition her stance. Jakotsu's hand had gone to his sword and that meant she'd have to be quick on her feet.

"Look at all that hair. I bet it gets in the way when you fight. Maybe I can braid it for you." He smiled, flinging his Jakotsutou in Inuyasha's direction. The snake like blades came crashing down on Inuyasha. He evaded it seconds before it split the earth where he stood.

He was crazy. Of that, Kagome could be sure. He found pleasure in dicing people up. That was just beyond creepy.

Without her weapons she couldn't even protect Inuyasha. Then an idea came to her. If she could sneak up behind Jakotsu, then she could subdue him long enough for Inuyasha to take his blade away. That could work and he wasn't even paying her much attention. His main focus was taking Inuyasha out. That hurt in a way. It was like saying she wasn't even worth worrying about, but all that was about to change. If Inuyasha could just train all of Jakotsu's attention on himself, then she would have a chance.

"Give it up, Jakotsu! You'll never defeat me. We'll take the jewel shards and you'll be nothing but dust."

Jakotsu scowled, "Just hold still and accept your fate Inuyasha. The sooner you do, the sooner I get a pair of doggie ears!" He squealed with excitement. His sword coiled and thrust again, this time with greater speed.

That was it. The moment Kagome had been waiting for. She dashed into the denser part of the forest. All she had to do now was wait for the perfect opening. It was very risky and part of her knew it wouldn't work, but part of her knew if she didn't try it, then they would be stuck in a stalemate.

Inuyasha, despite the multiple attacks Jakotsu was throwing at him, still managed to spot Kagome running into the dark of the forest. She was up to something. He just hoped whatever it was didn't involve her getting hurt or killed.

He had refused to unsheathe his Tetsusaiga and now he couldn't even if he wanted to. Kagome was definitely going to try something brash and using his sword would only result in her getting injured, so all he could do was jump around like a flea in water.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? To afraid you'll injure me? I'm very flattered you'd think of my safety."

Jakotsu attacked, Inuyasha dodged and then the taunting came. It was like watching a rerun play in fast mode. After awhile, Kagome began to doubt she'd ever get a chance at jumping him from behind. That's when Sesshomaru made an appearance. He looked disgruntled, more so than usual. When Jakotsu made a comment about how 'sexy' he looked, Sesshomaru let him have a taste of his whip. It sent Jakotsu flying with a large gash running from his shoulder to his waist.

Despite him being the enemy, Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. The wound was deep, really deep and she was a ways off. It was probably much bigger than it appeared from her distance. As much as she disliked the Shichinintai, every fiber of her being wanted to go see if Jakotsu would live. It was a strange feeling. She never felt that way toward them before, so why now? She would have to deal with it later on because she was on her feet moving toward the downed man before she even realized what she was doing.

Inuyasha wore a worried expression as the frantic girl came crashing through the woods. Kagome noticed, but decided to ask him about it later. The need to see if the other human was okay overwhelmed her. She didn't bother with the fact that he was the enemy. She only stopped when Sesshomaru blocked her from passing.

"What is your business with this human?" He asked, his eyes peered at Kagome.

Kagome stopped short. What was her business with him? He was her enemy. On more occasions than one, he had tried to kill her. He was a blood thirsty killer who loved to torture people. Why would his safety concern her? Maybe because he was human…well, technically. Or maybe it was because even though he tried to kill her every time he saw her, he always missed or pretended to miss. If he wanted her dead, Kagome knew he could have killed her. He just didn't, which puzzled her.

"Hey, you all right?" Inuyasha's voice brought her back to the present.

"Yeah, um." She swallowed hard. "He has jewel shards that I need." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as innocently as she could. She hoped it worked.

He seemed to accept her words because he stepped aside moments later.

Kagome ran to Jakotsu as quickly as her legs would allow.

His clothes were stained a bright crimson. The laceration ran from his right shoulder to his hips. It was deep, that much Kagome could tell from the amount of blood flowing from the ripped kimono.

She swallowed. His injury made Sango's look mediocre.

First thing she did was take the jewel shards from him to make her statement to Sesshomaru seem true, which it partially was. Next, she ripped a large hole into the kimono where the cut was located, taking extra care not to touch the wound too much.

He winced.

Kagome flinched. She was trying to be careful, but it was very difficult when she had to tear thick fabric with nothing but her bare hands.

'This would be so much easier if I had my backpack! Why didn't I bring it with me? It has everything I need in it!'

Jakotsu shifted. He was unconscious, but it was clear he could still feel the pain.

Kagome glanced at the man before wrapping whatever cloth she could find over his wound.

Five minutes later, Jakotsu's body was bound in cloth of all colors. It was actually quite funny. There was the obi sash Kagome had replaced after Sango's incident, long strips of her pants, a good portion of her shirt and what was left of Jakotsu's kimono.

Kagome was sure she had blocked out any noise while she was fixing Jakotsu up because for the first time since she started, she heard a sound. It was a sigh. It seemed to come from Inuyasha.

Said half demon was approaching. Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. This was at least one good thing.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't seem to grasp why she was trying so hard to save an enemy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She waved to the stilled man. "He is injured and he needs help! Now I don't want to hear anything right now. Talk to me when we are in a more appropriate setting!"

"He's an enemy! He's tried to kill you."

"It doesn't matter. I am not like him. I believe in doing the right thing and if it means helping him, then I'm all for it. I won't let him die if I can help it." Kagome placed her hands on her forehead in frustration.

"Step aside Kagome. I'll kill him. Don't watch." Inuyasha had his claws poised, ready to end the unconscious man's life.

Kagome stood, looking firmly into the half demon's eyes. "I won't let you kill him. Not when he's hurt and can't even defend himself."

"Don't you understand? Now is the perfect time to kill him because he can't defend himself!"

"Are you going to help me out or not?"

He paused. He seemed to be thinking things over.

"Well?" Kagome asked, impatiently. She didn't want to be out in the open and it was starting to get dark. Any demon could come upon them at anytime and with an injured person, well, let's just say it becomes that much harder.

"Fine." He made a grab at Jakotsu's limp form.

"Easy! He doesn't need to loose anymore blood."

"How do you want to transport him? He is not riding on my back." Inuyasha sat down heavily, clearly displaying his displeasure.

"Please Inuyasha. I can't carry him myself to our campsite. I don't have demon strength."

"You have muscles. Work them out."

They were clearly at a stand still. Inuyasha didn't want to carry Jakotsu and Kagome carrying him would take a little while. Would begging him work? It would take a jab at her pride, but for the dying man, she was willing to do it.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. His ears twitched, trying to hear the person he could smell.

Kagome knew what he smelled. She didn't need an ultra sensitive nose to know Kikyo was near. He always slipped into a daze when she was around.

"I'm going Kagome. I'll see you at the campsite." His appeared to be in a trance of some sort. He didn't even bother to look her in the eyes while he talked. He jumped up and ran into the forest.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, slumping next to Jakotsu. "Why? I've always been here for you. She has tried to kill you so many times. Why do you still wait for her?"

She sat still for a moment before making a decision. She was going to take him back to the campsite. She could do it.

Kagome starred at Jakotsu. "Well, let's get a move on them." She bent over, placing her hands underneath his body. With a bit of effort, Kagome had Jakotsu in her arms and his Jakotsutou sheathed on her back.

"You're lighter than you look." She said to the motionless man.

* * *

><p>The colors of the setting sun painted the ground below a vivid orange.<p>

Kagome arrived at her friends meeting place only to find that Miroku was nowhere to be seen and neither was Inuyasha.

She expected Inuyasha to be gone, but Miroku too? Where could he have gone? And at such a crucial time! Here she was with a nearly dead man and hardly any provisions.

Kagome decided to start a fire. The injured man, now resting in the grass, would need to be warm. If he were to get cold, then it would be more likely for him to die and that was something she didn't want to experience.

Once she had the fire going, she set to work on the sleeping arrangements.

With her new-found man body, setting up camp was easier than she expected. Within minutes, she had her sleeping bag out and the other blankets for her companions were laid out in a neat line. Now all she had to do was move the limp body to the blankets.

She looked at the slumbering man. He looked peaceful despite the large injury he sustained. His breaths came in, slow and even, which she was thankful for. That meant he was already on his way to recovery.

It was only after she heard the chattering of his teeth that she realized she had been staring. Suddenly embarrassed, she grabbed her now inflamed cheeks. Why would she spend so long staring at him? She didn't exactly know the answer, so she opted to forget it by busying herself with the blankets.

It was clear that Jakotsu needed more warmth than her companions did, so she bundled the blankets near the foot of her sleeping bag.

"I just hope he doesn't wake up and kill me in the night." Kagome said to herself. Being killed in the middle of the night didn't seem appealing to her. She didn't think anyone would find it appealing.

Before going to bed, she dug a deep hole in the ground and after wrapping what was left of her shirt around his Jakotsutou, she placed it inside. Wouldn't want the dirt to rust it or damage it in any way. If that happened, then she was certain to die a painful death.

She filled the hole with the loose dirt and placed her sleeping bag over the top. One could never be too safe. Especially with a mercenary that would kill without a moment's hesitation. Not to mention the dangerous weapon that could take out an entire army with one slash.

She shivered, but not from the cold.

His cruel ways were still a mystery to her. She would never fully understand the reason for wanting to take human lives.

She looked at the man once more. He wasn't so bad when he was sleeping. Then again, anything looked more peaceful when it was deep in slumber.

Noticing the way his body slightly shook, Kagome dragged his body towards her. She tucked him into her side and placed the blankets over the top of him. It wasn't much, but it would keep him warm. Warm enough to survive and that was what really mattered.

Where were Inuyasha and Miroku? They should have been here by now. Even with Inuyasha's nightly visit to her.

"Well, they could have just lost track of time." Inuyasha especially. She left the words unspoken.

She decided to let it go. They would come back eventually. There were times when they just needed to get away from everyone and have some time alone. Maybe it was one of those times.

* * *

><p>The sun rose and with it a sudden feeling of relief. The darkness was over and Kagome wouldn't have to worry about Jakotsu waking up in the middle of the night to kill her while she was unaware.<p>

She looked around the small campsite. Her companions were still nowhere in sight, which was more than weird. Especially Miroku. He always stayed stationary. Protecting her and her friends.

Her mind wandered to Sango…Sango! That was it! It had to be it. Before they left, he had said he hadn't been sleeping well. It was probably worry over Sango. He had to have gone back to the hut.

Kagome sighed. She was more than relieved. That was most likely the case. As for Inuyasha…he was a whole other story. A story she wasn't going to look into right now. There were more important things to worry about. Like the man that was wriggling in the blankets.

"Oh no" Kagome breathed. Had he woken up?

She hopped not. That would change things a bit. Would he be grateful that she saved him or would he plot revenge, for a mere human handling him, the great Jakotsu of the band of seven, silently while recovering?

Kagome let out a grateful sigh. The man beneath the blankets had only moved in his sleep. Nothing more; nothing less. Now on to more pressing issues…like moving him to the hut. Would her friends accept him or would they immediately try to finish him off?

"Well, I can go check it out and see what the deal is. Maybe if I talked to them before bringing him there, then they might go along with what I have to say." Kagome said, reasoning with herself. It was obviously the best choice.

All she had to do was hide Jakotsu and hope a demon doesn't find him or that he regains consciousness and walks away with his injured body. If only there was a way to ensure that he didn't get hurt or leave. Kagome pondered the situation.

What did she have that would do those things? She searched her torn pants and shirt.

"That's it!" She cried, holding up the sutras. "I can place a barrier up so that way he is safe from outside forces as well as his self." She laughed. He really was the kind of guy that would go and get himself hurt just for the hell of it.

She set about arranging the papers in a complete circle around Jakotsu.

"There." She finished the last incantation words. A purple barrier sprung up from the pieces of paper; making its way up into a large orb like circle and then vanishing within seconds.

She looked toward the direction of the hut. It would take about 2 hours to get there. Hopefully it was worth it.

* * *

><p>By the time she reached the clearing near Kaede's home, the sun was high in the sky. Spitting its hateful rays at any living creatures. She wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead.<p>

Kagome heard voices coming from the other side of the clearing where Kaede's house was located. The closer she got to the house the clearer the voices became.

"I'm telling you that it's the truth!" Inuyasha said, clearly trying to conceal his anger.

"You're telling us that Kagome is helping Jakotsu, an enemy. That doesn't seem likely." Sango said, defending her. Kagome smiled. Sango had always had her back.

"She had this dire need to help him. I'll take you to her. She's in the clearing that we left her in." He said, addressing Miroku the last half of his speech.

"If she is harboring an enemy then we'll have no choice but to kill him before he can recover." Miroku stated, thumping his staff on the earth.

"You're probably wrong Inuyasha. And you left her there all by herself. She's probably scared if not dead from a demon. I can't believe you left her there! What has gotten into you?" Sango asked, crossing her arms. The motion hurt her a little, but it was to prove her point.

"Something is different about Kagome, Sango." Inuyasha protested.

Kagome couldn't listen anymore. She had to get away. Not because she was about to cry, but because she needed to get out of there and find Jakotsu. If they were going to go investigate, which they probably were since Inuyasha was making a big deal about it, she needed to move Jakotsu as fast as possible.

She couldn't believe it. Here she was thinking that her friends believed in her. Sango stood up for her, but Inuyasha? Miroku? It hurt a little that Sango had so little faith in her. Was she really just a shard detector that needed to be babysat? She could handle herself. She was just as tough as the rest of the gang. She might not have a hirakotsu or claws or a sword or a wind tunnel or sharp fangs for that matter, but she did have her miko abilities. And she was an excellent archer. Her friends always seemed to think she needed to be protected. Maybe that was the way it was at first, but now she was not some tender little girl that needed all their protection and she was going to prove it. She _wasn't_ some pampered princess that needed body guards all the time.

Kagome made up her mind. She wasn't going to let them have Jakotsu and she wasn't going to give up. She was going to prove to them, and to herself, that she wasn't worthless.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked this chapter. I plan on adding chapter 3 soon!<p>

**Arai Neko**


	3. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights go to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Well, here is the third chapter. I know I said I was going to be updating soon, but...things happened and I couldn't get to it as quickly as I wanted._**  
><strong>

By the time she returned to the clearing, it was dusk. The nightly bugs were out chirping with exceptional vigor at the absence of the sun. Even she felt like celebrating…after her hot sweaty encounter.

On the way back, she had killed an ogre demon. It was one more thing to distract her friends, and she was positive it would, from finding her too soon. If she was going to let them find her at all…well until Jakotsu healed.

Not only had she decided to kill another creature but she was able to tear it apart, with ease, and scatter its parts along the forest floor. How was that for a _weakling_? And the blood was so potent that it would mask any sign of her presence...or Jakotsu's

She looked at her hands. She was becoming more ruthless by the minute. Was she really going to end up a man? She certainly knew how to behave like one. The thing that scared her the most was that she enjoyed killing the demon. It made her feel alive. It wasn't something she should feel guilty about since it was a demon, but she did. She was doing the world a favor, but what if that had been a person? Would she have done the same thing? She didn't think so…

"Don't. move." A gruff voice spit out.

Kagome glanced sideways, in the direction the voice came from. Jakotsu was standing there glaring at her. His hands were tightened into fists and his hair, which was usually pinned up, hung loosely at his shoulders.

Her posture stiffened. After all, he was a wanted mercenary. He could kill her with his bare hands.

"Why?" He stepped forward…though keeping some distance between them. Parts of his kimono turned crimson from the movement.

"Why what?" She asked, barely moving her lips as she spoke. She watched his every movement. Just in case he decided to kill her...

"Why did you save me?" He winced.

It was hurting him to stand and talk. Kagome could tell.

"Because I didn't want you to die."

"Why!?" He voice had more urgency in it. "I'm a mercenary! I love watching people suffer! So why?" He took a step toward her and stumbled.

She caught him in her arms. "Because. I believe that there is good in everyone. You might have killed people and still do but you are still human. You still feel…like everyone else."

His body shook with what she figured was sobs. His breathing came in fast and deep. He seemed to have lost a grip on his emotions. Which, for Jakotsu, was not normal.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted; his voice quivered. His body shook with the fast intakes of breath.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him; one behind his head and one on his back. He needed comfort and she would give it to him. After all, the normal Jakotsu wouldn't even let her touch him…let alone see him cry. He was most likely hysterical. He did feel a little warm.

"It's okay." She said slowly, stroking his hair. "Just sleep."

She slid down to the ground with him in her arms; rocking him back and forth. After a while, his sobbing got quieter and his breathing became even. He had fallen asleep.

She smiled; looking down at the sleeping man. So there was a soft side to him. Of course she wouldn't let anybody know of this incident. She made up her mind. She would act as if it didn't happen. After all, if he remembered, he might hunt her down and kill her for witnessing such a sight.

Kagome fell asleep with her head resting on Jakotsu's.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke the next morning…alone. She swept the area with her eyes. He was gone. Nowhere to be seen. He had made his escape while she was sleeping. It was a little odd that he would leave her alive though.<p>

"Jakotsu?" She called out. It was pointless, seeing as he was gone, but she couldn't help it. He was very hysterical the night before and it was possible that he had…or would do something brash.

She went to search for him. If he did leave, he couldn't be very far away…with his injury and all.

Kagome came upon the makeshift campsite she had prepared for her and her companions. Nothing was missing or out of place. It was just as she had left it.

She sat on the sleeping bag. Maybe she should let him go. He was obviously capable of taking care of himself.

Then the events of the night before flashed in her mind, informing her that, no, he wasn't able to take care of himself. At least…not yet.

She was about to stand when something slammed into her, pinning her to the ground. She wheezed. It had knocked the breath out of her and left her partially disoriented. She shut her eyes instinctively.

She struggled under the strangers grasp. It was definitely strong whatever it was. Then she felt it. Something wet dripped onto her face. At first it felt like water, but when it took its time rolling down her face she knew it couldn't be.

A metallic scent filled her nostrils a second later. Blood. That was what it was. A demon, fresh from its hunt…must have thought she looked tasty. That she'd make a great dessert. She was about to throw a punch when she heard a familiar voice.

"Damn it! I'm bleeding again."

Kagome opened her eyes. Sure enough, Jakotsu was leaning over her body, hands on both of her shoulders. He moved before she could say anything.

"Where is my Jakotsutou?" His menacing tone scared her. Normally he would joke around and be carefree, but that wasn't the case this time. When it came to his weapon, he would go to any lengths to ensure its safety.

Kagome took her time getting up off the ground. She gave her pants a good whap to clear the dust before deciding on the answer she would give him.

His eyes were trained on her. She could feel them. The anger in them, though it wasn't a malicious anger. More like a curious anger. Like he was curious but it still angered him that she was the one in control.

"I won't give it to you. Not until I know my life isn't in danger."

He lunged forward, grabbing her shirt in his hands. "You better tell me or else."

"Or else what?" She asked, pushing his hands off. "You'll kill me? I think I stand a better chance now than if you were to get your sword."

"Fine. We'll see if you change your mind…" He finished.

It seemed as if his sentence was not complete. Like he needed to add something.

"If?" She asked quietly. He was surely going to come up with a cruel punishment.

"If?"

"Yes. If. If what?"

"You probably like that demon slayer wench. I'll kill her and then see how you feel about giving my weapon back."

Kagome shivered. She knew he was being serious. He had a certain stance and look in his eye that told her he wasn't joking.

"Fine. You can have your blade back. I don't care anymore." She sighed.

The man looked dejected. Jakotsu couldn't tell why. Just days ago he was full of energy; being with Inuyasha. It seemed odd that his mood could turn that quickly. He watched as the other man moved the thickly padded blanket, which revealed a freshly disturbed pile of dirt. The man, Jakotsu didn't know his name, dug around in the dirt and then pulled out a bundle. In the bundle was his Jakotsutou.

Kagome hefted the large blade up and walked to Jakotsu. Would he kill her? Most likely.

"If I die, then I die. Besides, they don't believe in me anyway. They wouldn't care if I disappeared." She mumbled.

She handed the sword to the man and started toward the direction of Kaede's village; with her back to the mercenary.

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?"

"No." She sighed again, uninterested.

"Why?"

"Death doesn't scare me. It's rejection that does." She stated honestly. She truly felt that way. The fear of never being able to come back and be with Inuyasha and the gang. The fear that they would no longer accept her. That was the darkness that plagued her thoughts.

"Rejection." He breathed audibly for his ears only. "How could anyone feel that way when there is so much in life…"

The mercenary felt odd saying that. It was normally against his code to feel sympathy, but the slouch in the other man's shoulders seemed unnatural. No matter what a man was feeling, he should never bare his soul. Lies were a protective shield that were always up…even during sleep. The man before him wasn't trying to hide anything. He could see it in his posture and manner of speaking. Somehow it…drew Jakotsu to him.

"Wait." He paused. What was he thinking? He was with Inuyasha. What if it was just a ploy to catch and kill the rest of the band of seven? Even though it was useless.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, retracing her steps.

"What's your name?"

Kagome stopped. What _was_ her alias? She had been so wrapped up in finding the shards and then saving him that she hadn't thought of a name.

His eyes on her were causing her to sweat. She had to think up something quick.

"u-um…Tsuki."

She sneaked a glance at him. He grinned at her. It seemed that, to him, her new found name was ridiculous.

"Tsuki. Isn't that kind of feminine?"

Despite being laughed at...or nearly, she felt happy. He was so handsome when he smiled. It made her heart pound at a finicky pace.

"What's wrong with it!?" She screeched. She hopped he thought the break in her voice was due to being upset. It would have been embarrassing if he found out. That she, Kagome, was beginning to like him. It seemed weird admitting but it was true. She was seeing things that she had never seen him do. Or at least genuinely do.

He held his hands up defensively. "Nothing."

"Now do you want my help or not? If not then I am going." She asked.

It was a surprise to hear him call her back. She figured he would slash her in half while she was walking away, but maybe he had more decency than she first thought.

"I don't need your help…I just want to keep you around to…keep me entertained." That was partly it. He also couldn't do much in his present state, but he wouldn't divulge that to Tsuki.

"Sure if that is what you want to call it. I call it, in my case, being a good person. So, first things first, we need new clothes seeing as ours aren't in too good of shape."

Jakotsu looked down. "My goodness! Your right! How can I be seen in such filly things?"

Kagome smiled. His regular attitude was returning. Good. It made her feel better. A gloomy Jakotsu didn't fit him at all.

"There should be a village somewhere around here. It was behind a large waterfall. They had nice kimonos… maybe you could find one there seeing as yours was destroyed."

"Right. Let's go then." He said, placing Jakotsutou on his back.

* * *

><p>By dusk they had finally reached their destination. It was a long day, or so it seemed to Kagome, seeing as Jakotsu stopped and threatened nearly every wealthy looking traveler for money. When she said it was wrong he just glared at her and resumed, acting as if her interruption was very rude and untimely.<p>

Her fatigue seemed to fade when she passed through the water fall…well to the side of it. It was an illusion. It glided down the mountain's surface in such a way that there was a passage to the right hand side that allowed travelers to come and go as they pleased. It was a beauty in itself.

It wasn't busy at the moment due to the time, which was beneficial to them as they were able to slip into the village and find a place to stay. Not that being conspicuous was on Jakotsu's agenda. He didn't care, Kagome noted, one way or the other, but tonight he made an exception. Whether it was for her or simply because he didn't want to cause a fuss, she was grateful.

The room itself was built into the mountain. It had a circular rock door that slid into place if given the right amount of force. It was sort of medieval, yet homely. Strangely enough, there were hot spring pools in each of the rooms…or maybe it was just theirs. She wasn't sure.

Kagome had just gotten into the bath when Jakotsu decided to join her. Like her, he wore a towel around his hips.

She would never have guessed that he had enough decency to cover himself up…even around guys. Then again, it was Jakotsu. He tended to lean more to the feminine side. Conservative…despite his killing habits. Though it might have different had Inuyasha been in her place.

She had, in the span of a couple days, gotten used to her added appendage. Kagome wondered if Jakotsu ever truly wanted to be like a girl. Boobs and all. She certainly had wanted to be better at taking care of herself and then she got what she wanted…well to some extent. Being a man did have its benefits. Protection wise that is…

Neither of them talked as they soaked. This eased the tension in her that had built up when he had stepped in.

Something about the situation sparked a though in her mind. She closed her eyes and pictured the man that had given them the room key. He was an older man with a beard that went clear down to his knees. On it were room keys. Apparently he had, for safety reasons, always carried the keys intertwined in his beard.

Feeling she had strayed from the topic, she shifted her attention to what the man had said. 'Room for two, aye' There was a certain look in his eye that told her just what he was thinking. That they were homosexuals having a private night together. It certainly looked that way, but she was a girl! It was natural…or at least it would have been if she weren't a guy!

The splash of water caught her attention. Jakotsu had exited the bath and proceeded over to the light sleeping robe hanging on the makeshift hanger that was provided by the inn.

At that moment, she looked away. It was rude to stare yet she did it moments ago and would have continued had she not pulled her eyes away.

Now that she wasn't in her female body, Jakotsu didn't feel, or at least that's what it seemed like to her, that she was a threat. It was an odd situation. Normally a man would feel more intimidated by another man, but Jakotsu was Jakotsu and that was the way he swung. That and she was used to fighting with him nearly on a daily basis. It was only natural that he felt more at ease with a man that never tried to hurt him. Putting that aside, she was presented with the opportunity to study him in a non-violent environment. So long as he didn't get Naraku involved, it would be a great way to study one of the members of the band of seven. Kagome just hopped it wouldn't end badly…with a large sword in her back.

* * *

><p>Jakotsu slipped the light material up over his shoulders. Tsuki, he noticed, had been staring.<p>

It was true that he liked male attention but something about the man's eyes made him uncomfortable. It was like he knew him…yet he had never laid eyes on the man until a couple days ago. Tsuki's brown eyes looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place quite where he had seen them.

Jakotsu ran through the encounters he had with Inuyasha and his group. He _had _never seen Tsuki. It was always that Kagome girl that was with Inuyasha. Why was he with Inuyasha instead of the girl. It didn't make sense. Jakotsu lay down on the bed provided. It didn't really matter that much. He just wanted to know why the sudden change.

He clenched his teeth in aggravation. If sleep would come he would be grateful.

* * *

><p>Kagome waited till the mercenary was settled down before she herself settled down. She wasn't sure how finicky he was. If he was like the war lords off of the television shows, then she might not be alive if she made any sudden movements. That wouldn't be good at all.<p>

As careful as she was trying to be, she slipped on the water trail that had leaked from the towel and landed on her bottom. Quickly, she looked to the man on the other side of the room. He hadn't stirred at all.

Kagome released her inhaled breath. He was a hard sleeper then. That or he though she…he…wasn't worth the trouble. He probably thought she was weak and couldn't do anything even if she wanted to which wasn't true at all.

She lay down after putting clothes on and starred at Jakotsu's back. Could he feel her gaze on him?

His back was small yet lean. He was feminine, but if one took a longer look they would see the stout build he had. Small yet fierce. It really was a shame he only liked men. Or was he bisexual? Did people of this era think they had to be one or the other? Maybe. It was possible.

* * *

><p>I am thinking about uploading another story. This time it will be a Naruto fic. When I do upload it, please be sure to review it! I want to know what you all think!<p> 


	4. Gone again!

Hey, Arai Neko here. As you can see, here is the fourth chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! It is a little short I know...I'm hoping to make longer ones and update frequently. Unfortunately I cannot promise anything...though reviews might help!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does and she did a fantastic job with it!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grabbed a handful of dirt and inhaled. He could smell the earthy soil mixed with the slim of insects. There was a faint smell of deer but no scent of Kagome.<p>

Disappointed, he discarded the pile and grabbed another.

"Damn it." He muttered, flinging the soil.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found Inuyasha." Miroku said, grabbing the half demon's shoulder.

Inuyasha pushed the hand away. He was angry. All he could think about was Kagome. Where was she? Was she okay? Did she really go off with Jakotsu?

When he had convinced them that something was up with Kagome, they followed him to the place where she last was. The problem was, she wasn't there…and neither was Jakotsu.

He knew Jakotsu was bleeding heavily but he couldn't pick up any sign of the man's blood or where he had gone, which strange. It was like he had completely vanished from the area. Earlier he picked up a faint scent of the sword master and followed it. When he reached the end of the trail, he found himself at the clearing where he and Jakotsu had fought.

Thinking back on it made him angrier. Was it a trap set by Naraku? If it was, he was doing a good job of concealing himself. Usually he would reveal himself with his ape suit on and taunt them till they made a move.

It also wasn't Naraku's style to sit back and do nothing for a while. He liked to be in the thick of things. Thwarting them every step of the way, which is why it didn't seem like Naraku's doing.

Maybe Jakotsu was acting on his own. The band of seven was known for doing things like that. When they acted, it was basically on a whim. The only time they ever acted in a pattern or for a purpose was when ordered by Naraku. Other than that it was all 'play' as they so kindly pointed out to him and the group.

He might have figured out Kagome was now a man. It was possible. After all, no regular man waltzes around trying to save the life of another. They especially do not help the enemy recuperate.

She really was a stupid girl. Kikyou was much more intelligent. Though he was still drawn to Kagome. She was stubborn at times but he loved to fight with her. That was something he couldn't do with Kikyou because of her refined behavior.

Inuyasha scratched his head and absentmindedly wandered from bush to bush trying to pick up a scent. The soil beneath his feet let off an earthy smell as the climate began to drop.

He wasn't really that intent now that the light was beginning to fade. Jakotsu was so weak that even a minor level demon could kill him…heck, Kaede could off him. So there was a good chance he wouldn't be harming Kagome any time soon or putting a good amount of distance between them.

He returned to Miroku and left. He would find Kagome in the morning. They couldn't have gone too far. He just had to clear his sinuses before resuming the search.

The smoke from the fire this morning had clogged his nose like no other. Normally it wouldn't do that but since Kaede threw dried herbs into the coals to help Sango ease some of the tension from her injuries, he was stuck with a plugged up nose.

The affects had started to wear off a couple hours ago but his sense of smell was still faulty. It also didn't help that there was a large pool of demon blood directly in the middle of the path. The only thing he could do know was wait it out and resume searching later. Kagome would be all right.

He caught sight of one of Kikyou's soul collectors and dashed off into the night. Nothing like a good talk with Kikyou to ease his mind off of the missing Kagome.

* * *

><p>Kagome was jolted out of her sleep with a loud thump. Her body, suddenly in panic mode, went from completely still to up and alert in seconds. Her eyes roamed till they landed on the tense Jakotsu a little ways off.<p>

The source of her body convulsion was from Jakotsu hacking away at a tree with an axe he found in the village they had spent the night at.

It was now evening and they had made excellent time, despite Jakotsu's torn open front.

Kagome sighed and lay back down on the soft green grass. She turned to lie on her side; away from Jakotsu. He had said he was going to build a tree teepee out of long branches and grass from the surrounding area. Apparently sleeping out in the open didn't bode well with him.

They had, together, agreed that Kagome was to be his support until he could move around himself. Course, chopping furiously at a tree with an axe would only further his need for recuperation.

It wasn't in her to just leave him as he was and Jakotsu wasn't going to complain because he was getting the chance to get closer to a few more shards for Naraku.

Yes, she was going to continue looking for the jewel shards. It distracted her from thinking about how her friends thought so little of her. That and finding the jewel shards _was_ top priority. Enemy or not, she was going to find at least five shards before returning to Inuyasha…and that was if Jakotsu was completely healed or not. If he still needed her help, then she would continue to stay by his side until he was as good as new.

It was strange really, how she was suddenly willing to put her life on the line for the sake of helping Jakotsu. It was like she couldn't help herself. When he had been torn apart by Sesshomaru her heart beating inside her chest felt painful.

She realized the problem instantly after careful examination. She cared…all the time. Sometimes too much. When Inuyasha got into fights with Naraku, she was saddened because she was worried for his safety.

It was the same as now. She didn't want Jakotsu to be finished off because he got on the bad side of Sesshomaru. She wanted him to live and continue fighting. Preferably fighting people other than her and the gang. People like, a certain monkey suit wearing freak, but that was beside the point.

She looked over at Jakotsu, who was now resting at the foot of the tree he was, just seconds ago, trying to chop down. He was sweating profusely and bleeding, again.

"You know you will never heal if you constantly reopen your wounds."

"And you are a well-known physician? Certainly Inuyasha wouldn't be able to stand such a serious guy."

She remained in her position. Starring at him, taking in his words. Inuyasha didn't find her too serious. On the contrary, he always liked fighting with her because her emotions were so easily stirred.

"That shows what you know. Inuyasha finds my company to be quite enjoyable."

"See. That tone of voice you use is so…sophisticated. When I see Inuyasha I just want to burst with happiness! I can't image you ever doing something like that."

Kagome could see his feminine side peeking out. It seemed to spark from attractive males. Example, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Though he usually went for Inuyasha more because he was less likely to get injured with him. Who could blame him though. The two brothers were good looking.

He must not have thought her male side looked appealing. He hadn't said a word about her and no playful comment either. Did he sense her real self subconsciously? Is that why he hadn't made a move? Or was it simply because she didn't seem dangerous enough to warrant his attention? He seemed to have the hots for anything that could and would kill him.

"You don't know me. I stay by Inuyasha out of love and loyalty. He knows my intentions and allows me to continue traveling with him, so he must find my personality favorable."

She looked into the cluster of trees. Her emotions would get all wishy washy if their conversation took a different turn. Inuyasha did love her back. She knew this. He had stayed with her the whole time; since the day they first met.

Recently he had been going to see Kikyou, but Kagome knew it wasn't anything permanent. He still felt for his old love. That was completely understandable. The reality of it though was that Kikyou wasn't a real human anymore. Even if he believed and tried to finally be with her, he would realize that a lifeless form cannot lead a happy….normal… life.

The next best choice would be Kagome, though she preferred not to think that way. Kagome knew that Inuyasha loved her for her and not because she was Kikyou's reincarnation.

Even now, he was probably out searching for her. Eventually he would catch up to her and he would be angry at her for leaving with the enemy. He wasn't too pleased when she had first decided to help Jakotsu.

He would be angry like he always was, but he would forgive her instantly. It was how he worked. Everything would go back to the way it was before the whole injured Jakotsu situation.

Jakotsu would go back to Naraku, and the band of seven and she would return to the group. She just hopped that there wouldn't be as much hostility between the two opposing sides once it was all said and done.

* * *

><p>Jakotsu didn't answer at first. It was strange to think that Inuyasha would let one of his members leave so readily, if this man was indeed an important person to him. It was also confusing to think that Tsuki loved Inuyasha. To what degree did he love Inuyasha and did Inuyasha love him back?<p>

He shifted and sat cross-legged against the tree. His wound wasn't bleeding as badly as it had been earlier, but it still sent little jolts of pain across his body every so often.

"You really think Inuyasha loves you back?" He said, looking at Tsuki while saying it.

He noticed that Tsuki flinched at his words. Must have hit a nerve.

The man's breath became heavier as he seemed to think things over. Finally, after a few minutes, he got up and walked away.

He probably needed to blow off some steam. It was devastating being told that one does not love you in the way that you love them…or at least that was how he, Jakotsu, thought people should feel. He had never been in that kind of a relationship with someone. The deepest love he could muster was for his brothers, whom he would kill for.

His love for Inuyasha was different. It wasn't really love…just an excited feeling.

He didn't want a relationship with Inuyasha, he just wanted to toil with him. It was like a cat and a mouse. It was in his character to make people suffer and he definitely enjoyed making Inuyasha suffer. The expressions he got on his face when he his gang was threatened were fantastic.

When he threatened Kagome, it was just a game as well. He often found that he couldn't harm her. It wasn't because she was a female. Normally, it was the females that he loved to slaughter first, so it wasn't that.

It was her eyes. They were so fierce yet loving. He pictured his own relationship with his brothers when he looked into her eyes. To him, it was almost as if those eyes were commanding opponents to submit. The feeling was a little chilling. Women weren't supposed to have those kinds of spirits.

They were supposed to be submissive and do as they were told. To obey and cry out when the situation called for it. It just didn't make sense with Kagome.

The demon slayer woman had a fierce physical look but she was as meek as a kitten. One look in the eye would make her bow her head. It was a strange make up with the two women.

He thrust the axe head into the moist soil as if it would chase away his thoughts on the matter. To his surprise, it did. He looked around at the tall grass off to the side and the overall nature landscape.

It was very beautiful. Much more than where he usually camped out with his brothers. There, it was all rocky and mostly grey. There were no green hues or the fresh scent of moist leaves.

It was rather welcoming for him though. The scent made him momentarily go back to his life before being reanimated. His life was good. He and his brothers lead a carefree life. It was much different now. Now, his life rested in the palm of the filthy bug user Naraku.

He hated this fact. The damn man brought them back and demanded that 'they', members of the Shichinintai, do his bidding. They weren't some petty thieves that mugged for a living. They killed on whims and enjoyed doing so.

Jakotsu plucked the axe up, from his position on the ground, raising it above his head, and lodged it into the fallen branch he had chopped down earlier with one powerful swing.

"I'll be free of him soon enough."

* * *

><p>Kagome flung a palm sized stone at a tree in her path. A few stray bark pieces shattered off on impact. She picked another stone up, repeating her actions.<p>

"How could he say that?" She asked the quiet forest. As expected, no one answered. Not even an insect chirp.

Her eyes were hot with emotion. If tears leaked out, she wouldn't be surprised. Her emotions were spiking. It shouldn't have mattered what Jakotsu said but it did. It was almost as if he was talking directly to Kagome Higurashi.

It didn't help that Kikyou was fast becoming his favorite. That left Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship on unsteady grounds. Was she the one he loved or was it Kikyou?

Kagome growled loudly at the frustration she was experiencing. She didn't need the extra heart ache at the moment…never in fact. The feeling of losing Inuyasha or rather, never actually being loved by him was devastating to even think about.

It wasn't entirely Jakotsu's fault that he brought up a sore topic, but at the moment she was furious at him. She wanted to scream how unfair it was of him to say such a thing when he knew how she felt…but he didn't know…at least not how Tsuki felt. He didn't realize that the words he uttered were like his Jakotsutou slicing bits of her flesh until there was nothing left but bone.

She loved Inuyasha with a burning passion but was it enough to quell the constant sadness she felt when she knew Inuyasha was with Kikyou and not her. Could she really handle the pain of him leaving her every day for Kikyou? Inuyasha was devoted to protecting her at all times but loving her….that was another story. Maybe he did love her always but he hardly ever showed it.

Kagome slammed her knuckles into a nearby tree, twisting them so hard that she began to bleed. She didn't care though. Her thoughts were consumed with Inuyasha and his lover, Kikyou. Was it always going to be Kikyou? Would there ever be a time when he would cherish just her, Kagome? There was question upon question Kagome kept analyzing with no results. No answer from the one she loved.

Finally she began to feel again. The throbbing in her hand began to take over and concluded her thoughts on the matter for her. Kagome began to laugh. It was bordering between hysterical and sincere. Just moments ago she had been reprimanding Jakotsu for harming his body and now she was doing the same. Her actions could be considered worse though since she was doing it out of anger and not protection.

"Dammit! Why is it always like this?" Kagome ripped a piece of fabric from the inside of her sleeve off with her teeth.

"I get hurt just thinking about him. Physical or mental and it still does me no good. He still doesn't understand."

She bound her hand in the cloth and tied it a little tighter than necessary. More pain would erase her thoughts on Inuyasha for a little while. She needed her wits to help an enemy heal and to stay away from Inuyasha for as long as possible….until the mercenary healed.

Kagome stopped and laughed yet again at the irony; for helping an enemy. Who was she kidding? She didn't need wits because she had none to begin with for trying to help the young man!

Realizing that her logic wasn't all that logical, she loosened the knot. If she thought of Inuyasha then she would be able to sort out her feelings all the faster. Why should she experience discomfort when Inuyasha probably wasn't?

"Arg! I need to stop doing this! It isn't his fault and I shouldn't blame him. He is a man after all. He needs…space…I guess. Plus…Kikyou was his old love. So that makes me…a second rate poser…."

At that moment Kagome heard a noise. It wasn't a large noise but it did little to sooth her nerves. Whatever it had been had been large enough to make an intimidating sound.

She sighed and stopped looking when the noise ceased. It was either a passing woodland creature or a demon waiting for her to drop her guard. In that case she would play ignorant and walk on. With all the power she had as a man, she felt she could take on anything. It didn't matter if it sounded a little too naive. She was stronger and she loved it.

Kagome sat on a felled log thriving with mushrooms. Noticing them after an hour of self-reassurance, she gathered a shirt full. They were a tannish cream color that, to her knowledge, were edible.

Once she had enough she began to walk in the direction of the camp…if one could call it a camp. More like a rough, very rough, patch of earth that was inhabited by two people. Not the grass but the little things that stabbed you in the back if you weren't careful. The surface area was beautiful but underneath was another story.

Heck, even Inuyasha would be disappointed with where they stayed. It was nice enough but it had thorns strategically placed here and there. Thorns that cut deep into the skin, like glass as it slices and imbeds itself into flesh. It was impossi-

Kagome's neck hairs lifted suddenly. She looked around wildly in search of the cause. Her surroundings were more of a blur than anything.

The more she looked, the more things became clear. She was now at the camp site….but Jakotsu wasn't. His sword wasn't there either. The scent of musk was in the air but it was very faint. Like someone left or just arrived and wasn't quite at the location.

Kagome ran through all the things it could be. Ogres, demon birds, lizards, insects, dog, wolf, bear-

A growl sounded out around Kagome. Her body grew cold at this. She turned to face the ominous creature.

She gasped at the crouching figure.


	5. Beast Encounter

Arai Neko here! I apologize for the delay. I want everyone that reads this to know that I think about them constantly and updating as soon as possible! Don't be mad at me!...please! **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner!**

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" The thing growled. Its fur stuck out in thick quills.<p>

It sounded like Kouga but the voice was so deeply mangled that it was nothing she had ever heard before. If she didn't answer him she was sure she would become chow for whatever the thing was.

"Um…Kouga? Is that you?"

She looked into its eyes. As she did, it too looked into hers. There certainly was _something_ behind them. Whether it was friend or foe was a bit harder to discern.

They weren't a chocolate brown like most wolves but a deep blue. The same color as the wolf man that was constantly trying to win her over. She knew it was Kouga. There wasn't any doubt about it.

The wolf snapped at her legs and growled again. The eyes hoovered over every part of her, seizing her up.

"Let's talk like normal people."

"I am no human. I am a demon in search of his mate. The one I smell on you!"

Kagome managed to evade the angry demon's teeth as they groped for her flesh. She had the itching feeling of flight. And really, anyone would if they were in the presence of a demon...wolf or not. Kagome tried her best to suppress it, shifting her toes against the solid fabric of her shoes.

"I will tell you all you need to know if you change forms. I am pleading with you. If you see me unworthy then you can kill me where I stand."

She didn't really want to risk her life but Kouga was an understanding guy…mostly. Whenever it came to_ her_ he was…or when she was a female. Now it was a different story; one that she may or may not live to tell. The only thing she could hope for was his cooperation. Just turning into human form would show her that he trusted her a tad bit. Or he trusted himself enough to attack if he felt threatened.

The creature morphed slowly from animal to man. Kouga's signature fur garb appeared, along with Kouga.

His normally baby blue eyes were a navy blue, being in wolf form had changed nothing. He was indeed in full rage mode. Even worse was the fact that there was no recognition of Kagome to him. The only thing he recognized was that he, Kagome, was his enemy. That wasn't what she wanted!

Of course it was like that since she was now a man. The only thing that seemed to linger was her feminine scent.

"Well?" He urged in a husky growl. His wolf claws, very sharp and very menacing, were out, tensing.

Kagome glanced around. If Jakotsu was just in hiding, then he would hear the whole thing…and that wasn't something Kagome wanted him to know. Who knew what he would do with the information. Most likely give it to Naraku.

It didn't seem like information Naraku could use against her and the gang, but then again Naraku could twist _anything_ in his favor. One way or another he would make them squirm beneath his power.

Kagome shivered. That wasn't something she wanted to experience. Being stalked constantly by him was definitely enough. No need to add fuel to the fire.

She knew she needed to find a more isolated place but getting the angry wolf to follow was next to impossible. He looked immovable…and ready to kill. It scared her, knowing that he could look so cruel.

There was nothing to make the man move without causing him to attack, so she decided it was best to try and talk to him first.

"We are being watched. Naraku's minions are here."

She motioned her head and as she did it a giant bee insect flew past with red probing eyes. What luck! Maybe now he would listen to her.

His eyes moved barely, from her to the insect before resuming their piercing hold on her.

It was a sign that he was not completely consumed with rage. He was partially reasonable, which made persuading him easier...gave Kagome hope.

He shifted his stance for a moment and sniffed the air. Kagome wasn't sure if he was scenting Jakotsu or something else but it appeared to be a viable threat. The second he finished he dragged her by the arm away from the camp site.

* * *

><p>The location he chose, after dragging her like a rag doll, was a tall tree that was easily wider than six people linked with their arms fully extended and clasped together. It certainly belonged in the demon world.<p>

He released her long enough to demand she climb. The loss of pressure on her arm made her wince and sigh. It felt good to no longer have a vice like grip on her arm but the loss of flesh on flesh made the tight skin loosen painfully slow.

"Up."

Kagome climbed till she could no longer see the large boulder that was sitting next to the tree. It was definitely high enough to make anyone queasy. She felt like vomiting. Here she was sitting atop a branch that could break at any second.

It was actually as thick as her thigh but believing it was as thin as a twig helped her keep her mind off of the upset wolf that was coming sooner or later. He was taking his jolly sweet time down below. Probably trying to intimidate her to where she would spill everything.

He didn't even need an eighty plus feet tree to do that. His malignant stare alone could get her to give away anything he asked.

Kagome looked down, swallowing as her eyes could no longer see the ground. Not even the antsy wolf man patrolling below. All there were was tree limbs and more tree limbs; anything else was blocked.

How could Inuyasha stand to sleep in trees? It was rough and high. It thoroughly freaked her out. Even in her manly state, she was afraid.

"After all, I am still me. I don't know how guys do it. Act all tough. Things like this make me glad I can depend on people."

The trunk below moaned as the wolf man, Kagome presumed, climbed next. He must have deemed the territory safe.

It took her 15 minutes to reach the height she was at, where as it took Kouga only 5. Kagome didn't think he had the same problem as her though since he was a demon. Every so often he would look up and stop. He appeared to be staring at her but she could be wrong. Maybe it was a bird or something she missed. She wasn't a demon with strong scenes in both sight and smell after all.

Finally he reached the branch she sat on but didn't sit next to her. He sat opposite her in a crouched form, silently staring. It was as if he expected her to say or do something. Like they weren't in a tree eighty feet above the ground. He was the one who had wanted to scale the tree in the first place. He needed to take responsibility!

Kagome groped for her hair in an attempt to calm her nerves. His staring wasn't making her any more comfortable and neither was the height with which they were in.

When her hand fell short she stopped and straightened her back. Kouga was still inspecting her silently like she was an alien. He didn't appear to hold any of the same hatred. He was simply looking…which didn't seem right.

Without breaking eye contact Kagome inspected her hair a second time. It appeared to have been cut, shortened. The roots didn't feel sharp like hair normally would when cut.

She grabbed the end and brought it to eye level, this time releasing her stare with the man. It didn't feel sharp because it wasn't. Her hair hadn't been cut, it was merely shorter. As if her senses suddenly became attune to everything around her, she felt two familiar lumps.

The kimono she wore sagged more than it had when she had first put it on, with the exception of her breasts.

"Wha-"

Kagome looked to Kouga, who was still just watching.

"Kouga! It's me! I'm back!"

He perked up at this, flinging himself to the spot beside her.

"Kagome!"

He embraced her with all the strength he could without breaking her in half, though she felt like her innards were ready to burst.

"Yeah! It _is_ me, Kouga!"

She hugged back. Just being female again gave her excited shocks through her body. It was a joy she didn't think she would be able to feel again since being a man.

Kouga pulled her back to inspect her face. His eyes, Kagome noted, were the normal soft blue. She really was back to normal.

"What happened, Kagome? I thought-"

"There's something I should tell you before anything else happens." Kagome cut in. There was no time like the present to tell him…before she turned again. It wasn't likely but better to be safe than sorry.

Kouga waited patiently as Kagome recounted everything that had happened, taking care to exclude the bits about Jakotsu.

"So that really was you?" Kouga questioned after a while.

Kagome nodded, wincing when he grabbed both her shoulders.

He released her quick. "I am sorry, Kagome. I didn't know it was you. Forgive me. I-I just wanted to find my mate."

Kagome sighed, "Kouga, I know you think I am your mate, and I do like you, but I am not your mate. So please don't go hurting people unnecessarily."

He nodded, taking her and placing gentle kisses on her tender flesh. Kisses that sent small shivers down her spine. Her arm had always been a sensitive area for her.

Kouga reached her kimono and tugged it down, just over the shoulder.

Instantly Kagome reached for the felled cloth, "What are you doing?"

"I can heal it. I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

Reluctantly she allowed him to complete the healing process. His tongue was warm as it erased the burn like marks on her arm.

Again, she shivered. Strangly, she felt delight and not her usual distaste for the wolf man touching her. It had to have been part of the healing process, complying to the healer and all remedies.

"Thank you Kouga. I appreciate it. Now can we get down? I don't like it up here."

He smiled a big bright smile.

"Anything for you."

He reached for her, taking her in his arms bridal style.

"Uh, Kouga? What are you doing?!" Her voice grew in urgency as he got closer to the edge. He answered her by jumping off.

Kagome gripped Kouga's neck like her life depended on it and really, her life did depend on it. The ground came rushing into view as they descended. There was a rush of wind and then nothing.

She cracked an eye open to inspect. They were on the ground, Kagome still in the arms of Kouga.

"Of c-course. I-I should have known. You're a demon." Kagome exhaled with a shaky breath.

She felt Kouga's arms loosen enough for her to free herself if she chose to, which she did. She needed to feel solid ground before walking. Even Kouga's strong demon arms weren't enough support to calm her.

Her mind kept going through a cycle of pictures; her being up in the tree with Kouga, her being pulled into his arms and leaping off the tree. It didn't stop, playing itself over and over again.

A few minutes later Kagome stood up. If she was going to trip then it would happen and she would be that much closer to a wobble free walk.

To her surprise, she was able to walk with little to no shake. The only thing that indicated she had just jumped from an eighty foot tree was the quiver in her voice.

"You h-haven't seen Inuyasha recently have you?" To this she got a no.

Kouga didn't appear to want to leave her in her current state. That would pose a problem eventually if they were to run into Jakotsu.

Jakotsu. The whole transformation would be problem. She wasn't a male anymore. Now she was back to being Jakotsu's enemy. Would he let her near him? Probably not. He was still injured though. She needed to get back to him some way…but that was an impossible task with her in female form.

Kagome felt sad that there was such a gap between the mercenary and herself. When she was a man she was much closer to connecting with him, learning more about him. Would she ever be able to come to an understanding with the man?

Just thinking about him brought a whole other wave of worry over her. He was part of the shichinintai but that didn't mean he was strong enough to fend off stronger opponents.

Kagome hadn't even realized she was walking until Kouga grasped her arm, pulling her back.

"Kagome. Why aren't you with Inuyasha? He should be with you always. You need protection. What if I hadn't come?"

This made Kagome's anger flare a bit. Who was Kouga to say she needed protection? She had done just fine handling herself with her bow! Even now she had survived without their protection WITH a mercenary! What did they take her for?

"Kouga. Release me." Her emotions were strong enough to thicken her voice as she spoke. The dryness of her throat made her voice all the more raspy.

Her mood shifted, giving way to a more hostile one. Her mood wasn't the only thing to change. Soon after, her body began to itch, an itch that couldn't be scratched. It was like an internal itch with no way to sooth the flared skin.

Kagome didn't have to be a demon to know her body was morphing again. She could see it as she grew taller and her kimono filled out.

The hair she was missing grew back, longer even.

"Kagome…."

"I know!" She growled, half crying. "Kouga. Please. Go."

"But-"

"Go!" She screamed, shoving his hand off.

He backed off till she couldn't see him, though she knew he was still there. Kagome could feel his presence. She was glad he cared enough to worry about her but at the same time he didn't want to leave because he felt she couldn't stake it out by herself.

She was torn between the two viewpoints. He just wanted her to be safe and she just wanted him to know that she didn't need his help to stay safe. It was rather cruel of her to act in that way. His intentions were pure and sweet, yet she pushed him, and the others, away.

"I know your still there Kouga. Please leave me. I want to be alone."

He left without a word and this time he _was_ gone. There wasn't even the faintest scent of his wolf musk. The wind tornado he created had obviously done away with everything about him. It surprised her that he left with no protest. Normally he would have insisted she listen to what _he_ wanted, but he must have been able to sense her emotions.

She thanked him silently for listening to her and obliging her. Had it been Inuyasha, she would have been tossed over his shoulder and carried the entire way back, without any sincerity.

"I was so close. What happened?" She mumbled to herself as she sat down, sobbing.

The tears she cried were real. The hurt she felt was real. Everything she was experiencing made her usual reserve crack. She didn't deserve to live a life not knowing when she was to become herself again or when she would resume her male like state.

The uncertainty, the unknown, scared her. She thought she had finally changed back for good but then she didn't and she turned into her male figure. Would it always be this way?

"No."

Kagome wouldn't let her thoughts control her; make her weak. She stood and marched off to the nearest settlement, wherever that was. She would find a bow and a strong sword to keep her safe while with Jakotsu. No more hiding behind his sword. It wasn't intentional but every time they would face a possible threat, she would unconsciously slide in behind him. The littlest noise had her turning tail. It was pathetic and she wouldn't have it any more.

She wasn't the girl she used to be. She was strong and beautiful. Being in her man form gave her power, power that she needed to tap into. Despite the love she had for her feminine self, she also held a special interest for her male side.

Kagome's moment of hysteria had ended. She wouldn't cry again for a while….if ever, at least in her masculine form.

* * *

><p>Jakotsu's limp from the first initial day he had received his wounds resurfaced as he hobbled along. It had been hours since he left the make-shift campsite him and Tsuki had made. He could feel the strain of having been on the move since he first sensed the foul wolf demon.<p>

The wolf demon had appeared instantly in debris of dirt and wind. It had nearly knocked him down. He had managed to escape when the torrent of wind died down.

It hadn't been too interested in him, Jakotsu was grateful for this. If he had been at full power he would have slaughtered the beast, but since he was torn open and didn't possess all of his jewel shards he dared not chance it.

Normally it was all blood and guts, no matter how injured he got…but it was different. He didn't feel like he normally would; fighting to the death. It didn't interest him as much as it had in the past. Maybe it had been the days spent with that man, the one who wasn't afraid to turn his back on Jakotsu…who cared only for his friends.

It reminded him of how he and his brothers were. Despite being ruthless mercenaries, they still held a kinship to one another and always helped out whenever it was needed. Sure, they got into arguments, but they always had the others back.

It had only been a few days and already he was aching for his brothers…for their companionship. This feeling was why he never strayed too far from his brothers…because it was a weakness. He became too consumed with worry and didn't feel the usual desire to kill, which is why he needed to get back to his brothers.

He sat down to rest, inspecting his wound as he did.

Another thought crossed his mind, Tsuki. When he had been with Tsuki he had not felt that ache in his chest that he always did when away from his family for so long. There was something about the other man that attracted him…mesmerized him.

He, despite what he always showed to his enemies, was very attached to his brothers and, like his brothers, he somehow felt an attachment to the young man he had spent the last couple days accompanying. It was a rather peculiar feeling, being somewhat attached to the man in such a short time.

This new found feeling wasn't something he needed to be associated with. All he needed were his brothers, not some wayward man who went against all laws men followed. He was a true rogue. Perhaps that was the reason he was drawn to the man…because he defied the very designs of nature.

No man in his right mind would do the things that man did for him. Saving him…caring for him…it didn't make sense, and Jakotsu felt that he would never fully be able to understand the young man's mind. The only way he could even begin to understand Tsuki was to observe him but being around the youngster would only provide more difficulties.

Jakotsu grumbled. He was investing much more time on the man than he had for really anyone. He needed to go back to being the blood thirsty mercenary, the mercenary that didn't care about others' view points.

Creatures began singing their nightly music, or rather, Jakotsu finally noticed their melodic tunes. He had thought of nothing else but Tsuki the entire time he was apart from the youth.

One way or another he would have to deal with his growing interest in the man.

Jakotsu looked to the stars above for serenity. If nothing else, he could always count on the stars being peaceful, calming. Even he, a blood thirsty mercenary, needed the quietness the stars seemed to evoke.

His wound pinched with pain. Already, his skin was knitting itself back together, but the pain wasn't what was on his mind. It was Tsuki. A certain question swam around in his thoughts, repeating itself over and over.

Where was he?

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, easing herself onto the boulder. The leaves and grass she had gathered made a somewhat soft bed atop the rock.<p>

Somewhat was an overstatement. The rock felt horrible and the vegetation she had collected did little to sooth the lumpy jabs she got occasionally when she shifted positions.

She had found the rock and decided it was the best place to stay since it was high up off the ground. She grabbed anything that would make a little cushion between her and the rock but everything thinned out the minute it hit the rock. Or maybe the vegetation was already thin and she just had wishful thinking.

Now she was regretting having picked the location. It was all Inuyasha's fault too. He told her that the safest place a human could be was on top of a boulder. He said something about its properties being natural deterrents for demons.

"I call bullshit. There is no way rocks have any sway over demons. Demons live in rocks! He was lying to me! And I was stupid for actually believing him!"

Kagome surveyed the surrounding area. There were plenty of trees…and rocks. Perfect for placing wards up.

"Forget this." She climbed down and set the ward sutras. Anything that tried to get through would be instantly repelled and if it didn't, which she hopped it wouldn't, she would be alerted. Why she didn't think of it in the first place made her feel all the more stupid. She had considered a rock as a bed for god's sake! Another brilliant plan by none other than Inuyasha.

One thing after another just kept popping up to make her a little more miserable. One good thing though about her day, after getting separated from Jakotsu, was that she was able to procure the bow and sword she had set as her goal. Something had gone her way…even if it was something as small as equipping herself with weapons, which, she herself didn't find to be a small task or feat.

* * *

><p>Kagome surveyed the surrounding area as she pulled her shoes off. Her feet had been bothering her since she had left Kouga. It wasn't terrible but she did occasionally feel a burning sensation if she moved a certain way.<p>

The shoes stuck to her foot and only released when she gave a sharp tug. She could feel the flesh of her foot peel off as the shoe gave way.

The torn flesh looked worse than it actually was, but that didn't stop the spike of pain she felt instantly.

"Ah!"

Kagome grit her teeth from the pain. Here she was ready to engage the world in a battle and she was being done in by a measly shoe that had caused blistering on her feet.

She peered down at her school issued shoes. The sock had done little to protect her feet from the thick, unyielding shoe. For years she had thought the school designated shoes were ridiculous and uncomfortable. They weren't!

That was the case. They never conformed to her feet as a shoe should.

"Why did I bring these shoes?" Kagome asked herself. To bring something she loathed so deeply was counter-intuitive. It was just plain dumb!

She picked at the skin softly till she was satisfied. Her assessment of her injury was that she needed to wrap it and find new shoes as soon as possible. Looking herself over was more of keeping herself occupied, rather than coming to the conclusion, which was obvious, that she needed new shoes.

"I need new shoes. Like I can find some way out here." Kagome sat, waiting for her flesh to dry out. It would be easier, and less painful, to bandage her feet that way.

The pain slowly ebbed away after a while, leaving a dull throb behind. The skin was still tender but Kagome was able to wrap both her feet in material without having it stick. She didn't need a repeat of what had just happened. She was tough but subjecting herself to needless pain was something she didn't want to deal with. It was unnecessary pain, so why go through with it?

Kagome yawned. She was more tired than she had realized. The idea of lying down suddenly became more and more appealing.

Her initial thought on the idea was that she wouldn't go to sleep until she had a clear view of what her plans were next but her mind didn't want to cooperate and it _was_ dark.

Yawning, Kagome decided to sleep. She had been through plenty for one day. She needed a good night's rest to prep for whatever tomorrow brought.

"I'll figure out what to do next tomorrow." She said, reassuring herself, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think! Next chapter will most likely be more about the gang. There haven't been many opportunities for them to come up, so I think I'll let Inuyasha have his fun!<p> 


	6. Where are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, as I have said before.**

So I have been extremely busy lately and I haven't written much. I know I've said before that I was going to stay on top of it, but this time I'm really going to try! Please bare with me!

* * *

><p>The smell of cooked meat wafted through the small camp, waking the three males. The heavy grunts signaling their distaste in Sango's tactics.<p>

"I know you don't want to get up but we really should. Kagome is waiting for us."

She continued to fan the pungent scent with a leaf. The smoke splayed into the sky in a thick cloud. Its grey body rising in height with each additional air swish.

"Smells good, Sango!" Shippo said, being the first to emerge. He took the outstretched fish from Sango and bit into the scaly creature.

His tail wagged with delight as he ate, requesting another after downing the first fish in mere seconds. He bobbed up and down as Sango pulled the skewer out of the fire. It was finished and he was hungry!

The other two males remained in their respective positions; ignoring Sango and sleeping. She stared at the two, clearly disappointed at the lack of movement either of them exhibited.

"Hey! Inuyasha! I'm going to eat all the fish!" Shippo taunted, snatching his third fish. If the young fox had learned anything, it was that Inuyasha could always be made to do whatever, if he was baited just right...and it so happened that he_ did _know how to do it.

"Just leave them. They just won't get any fish." Sango inputted, biting into her own fish. This was her second. Liquid trickled down her chin as the juices that got trapped in the fish were released.

The atmosphere was peaceful…until the prospect of running out of fish was put into perspective. That, and possibly the smell of their meal, which got stronger by the minute.

That was all it took for Inuyasha to fling himself at the last remaining fish, or rather Shippo. He kicked the little kit roughly, grabbing the fish from Shippo's hands.

"You ate all my fish you runt." Inuyasha ground out.

The little kit sat in defeat as he watched Inuyasha polish off his fish. The last fish. His eyes narrowed at the other demon in a steaming glare, his hands curled into tiny fists as he did so.

After Inuyasha's mini breakfast, he trotted off in search of more fish; completely immune to the youngster's antics.

Their campsite was a ways from the river, but with Inuyasha's demon speed, time wasn't an issue.

* * *

><p>"Miroku?" Sango nudged the sleeping man after some time went by. The monk's robes were slightly ruffled.<p>

He groaned in response, turning his back to her.

"Well aren't you just friendly this morning." Sango mumbled, placing more wood on the small fire.

She sat, with her back towards the monk, down when the flames engulfed the freshly collected log. The fire let out a wheeze and some popping noises.

"He was worried about you, Sango."

Sango glanced at the little fox boy before gazing at the still man. Her eyes softened.

"I know. First time I've seen Miroku act that way for me. It made me happy to see him care so much about me."

"Yeah." Shippo murmured in agreement.

"I'm going to start packing our things up. I want to find Kagome soon."

"Alright. I'll help you." He had crawled back into his blankets only to exit them seconds later.

Together they picked up the campsite. All the while the sleeping man didn't so much as let out a peep.

They had just finished up when Inuyasha came waltzing back into the camp with a grin on his face.

"Look what I got." He held up a stringer full of fish. "And you're not allowed to have any Shippo."

Contrary to what the dog demon said, Shippo was able to snatch and eat a fish when the half demon wasn't looking. The tricky kitsune had waited patiently for the fish to be cooked and arranged in a perfect stack. His technique was nearly perfect. Good thing the larger demon hadn't noticed.

"I just love doing that!" Shippo laughed, when Inuyasha realized he had less food than before.

Miroku, who had been sleeping the entire time, finally joined them.

They ate their breakfast in silence and then headed out in search of Kagome.

* * *

><p>On the road, they spotted several possible areas their friend could have been, but came up short each time.<p>

"I don't understand what that woman is thinking." Inuyasha repeated himself.

"Kagome is a kind person. She probably had a good reason for leaving us. And its not as if she'll be gone forever." Sango shared, clutching her little demon cat. The neko purred in response.

"That's what I think too, Inuyasha." Shippo zipped to the left and right along the path, smelling each road side.

"I don't care. If I see that scrawny Jakotsu I'm going to kill him! Kagome is stupid for letting him live. We would have been better off if I had just killed him."

Sango punched the hanyou. "Have you not been listening to anything we've said?"

"I have…I just don't care. She did something that was unacceptable."

Shippo scurried back to the group, "Wow. I didn't think you would be capable of using big words like that Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave chase to the small animal boy; his arms outstretched.

Sango and Miroku were left alone as the two disappeared up the trail.

"What do you think, Miroku?"

"Kagome is a rational person. She doesn't do things that are unnecessary. Therefore, I believe what she did has more meaning than Inuyasha is telling us. We still haven't heard Kagome's side of the story." The monk replied. "Perhaps we would better understand the situation if we were walked through every event that occurred...by both Kagome and Inuyasha."

"I believe so too." Sango stated, adjusting the hiraikotsu on her back.

Sango drew in a deep breath. "Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"About my injury…"

The monk stopped. He instantly reached for the woman's shoulders.

"Are you okay? Do we need to stop?" He questioned. His eyes grew wide.

"No. I was just going to thank you for the concern you showed for me. It made me feel happy." Sango's face lit up with a slight blush.

"I know how you feel. I heard it all back at the camp."

"Ah! If you were awake you should have said something." The woman's blush grew.

A smile slid on to the man's face.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

Sango's hands instantly flew to her face. Her ears began to turn red. Kirara mewled in protest at her masters actions.

"No need to be embarrassed. It's the truth."

"I-"

"GET BACK HERE!"

She was interrupted by the two quarrelers who bolted past them. Inuyasha let out a colorful array of words whilst continuing the chase.

"We'll talk about it later." Miroku stated, taking in the surrounding environment. The ground, he noted, was moist. The further in the woods they went the wetter the it became.

They heard several noises in the distant, but they couldn't be sure if it was Kagome or an animal. Every little noise had them inspecting the whereabouts and cause.

* * *

><p>There was a gentle breeze twisting the overhead leaves to and fro in a shadowy dance across the ground.<p>

A lone man traveled lifelessly in no particular direction. His feet, which were usually as lithe as air, dragged heavily along.

"…Kagome"

The wolf demon kept repeating her name. Nothing else made its way past his lips but that name.

He walked along the patchy grass path for hours, going wherever his feet took him.

"Kagome…" The repetition of his own words had him looking up in hopes that she would be there. Disappointed, he clutched his head.

His nails dug deep into his own raven colored hair. The salty tang of blood blazed up his nostrils.

The smell of his blood triggered his demon senses, causing his nails to extend beyond the usual human length. His head pinched when the nerves registered the pain.

He sat there, nails embedded in his skull, listening to the noises around him. The man, now more demon like than human, didn't move from his position nor did he pull his fingers away.

"…"

Kouga's stupor let up a bit when he heard voices in the distance…voices he recognized.

* * *

><p>Soon the group stopped for a rest and, at Inuyasha's request, food.<p>

"We've searched all day. I can't even pick up her scent. It just dropped off miles back there." Shippo pointed to what was assumed to be the scene of the infamous 'battle' site.

"Maybe demon abilities aren't all that they are cracked up to be." Miroku inputted. He was lying on his back eating berries.

They had decided to rest and eat. No point in going hungry for a search that could be picked up again.

"Of course demon abilities are exceptionally honed. It's just hard to pick up a scent that has been doused in blood!" Inuyasha argued.

"This whole thing seems fishy. Why would her scent be covered up? Could it be Naraku's doing?" Shippo asked.

"It's possible…but at this point I think he would have revealed himself to us. He can't seem to resist making his presence known." Sango said. She swept a few loose strands of hair away from her face.

"He HAS been rather quite lately. He could be planning an attack." Miroku sat up long enough to input his thoughts and then repositioned himself.

"I think it's odd too." Inuyasha's ears twitched, sensing movement.

"Kagome?" Shippo called out. His demon hearing had also picked up sound.

A lone deer staggered onto the path. Its haunch had an arrow sized hole on one side, causing the creature to bleed heavily.

"Look. It has blood all over it and that looks like an arrow mark."

Sango looked at the expectant dog demon. "Just because it has blood on it doesn't mean it is Kagome's. Wouldn't you be able to tell if it was hers?"

"Stupid."

"Why am I stupid for asking a question?! At least I'm _trying_ to find Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango glared him.

"Look." He pointed to the blood trail behind the stag. "If we follow that we may be able to find Kagome."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Inuyasha." Miroku said, "It could just be another commoner hunting. We could be losing time searching for Kagome."

"Just because the blood isn't Kagome's doesn't mean anything. Why would she be injured? She's tougher than that." Inuyasha busied himself by pursuing the blood trail.

"Inuyasha. We need to think of what is best for Kagome and everyone. She most likely is out there in another direction with little protection. Do you really want to do this? She could die!"

"I don't care what you think, Miroku! She could very well die if we don't follow this lead! What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha retorted. His hands gripped the monk's robes tightly.

Sango tried to intervene but Inuyasha brushed her off.

"Stay out of this Sango." He shoved her away. Kirara, sensing her masters distress, morphed to stand between the two.

"Saying Kagome could die? What makes you think she isn't in this direction? It's better than walking around with no leads like we've been doing all damn day!" Inuyasha responded before anyone else could get a word out.

"We're all trying to find Kagome together Inuyasha. We miss her just as much as you do." Shippo said. His voice quivered a bit and his tail stuck between his legs.

His speech and physical actions didn't match yet he still tried to convince the higher ranking demon.

The silver haired man dropped Miroku, whom had been picked up in a moment of rage. Inuyasha's expression was bewailed as he backed off of the other man.

"I'm sorry. I just want to find Kagome. I know you guys are just trying to help."

"It's okay. We all understand." Sango patted the reluctant half demon on the shoulder. "We'll find her." She smiled at him encouragingly.

Kirara, still wary of Inuyasha, kept between them.

"I'm still going to look for her this way." He turned to the direction of the blood trail.

"Alright." Miroku said, fixing his robes and grabbing his staff.

Inuyasha turned to the rest of the group.

Sango was still by his side, smiling. Miroku had his eyes fixed on him, expression full and determined.

"I'll help you find her Inuyasha." The little kit said, pulling on his, Inuyasha's, hakamas.

"Thanks." Inuyasha smiled, gingerly picking the fox boy up and placing him on his shoulder.

"Let's go then!" Shippo yelled in excitement.

* * *

><p>Kouga's demon hearing had picked up the distinct voices he recognized, so he had followed.<p>

Now he was up against a tree, listening to the conversation.

"…You want me to do this?"

"Yes."

"Why should I have to? I can do as I wish."

"You will listen to me you insolent woman!"

"Do I need to remind you?"

"!" There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Good. Now let's go."

Kouga remained in his position behind the tree until the presences were gone.

He wiped the sweat on his hairline back. The air, that was hot moments ago, became cool with a light breeze.

"What could they be plotting?"

* * *

><p>Kaede sat on the soft tatami mat with a heavy grunt.<p>

"Oh, I seemed to have worked a bit too hard today."

She had been hauling fire wood to the village with the other woman, taking the wood from Inuyasha's forest. The trip was a long one that had frayed the old woman.

Before Kaede could begin the preparations for tea, the cloth door to her hut parted to reveal a small child. In her hands was a cream colored container.

"Kaede-sama?"

"Yes child?" Kaede straightened her wrinkled clothes. She placed the tea kettle to the side.

"I wanted to give you this."

The little girl presented her with a pitcher of water. "I thought you could use it since you looked tired."

Kaede smiled at the girl, taking the water and pouring it into two pig shaped cups. They were a gift from the girl in question.

"Here, Chizu." She waved to the floor for the little girl to sit.

Chizu sat obediently. Kaede had always seen the small girl by her mother's side trying to assist her in any way possible. Now, it seemed, she wanted to help Kaede out.

"That was very kind of you." She handed the young girl a cup.

"Ah! You kept these?" Chizu asked, gently stroking the delicate tail on the cups.

"Of course I did. You made them for me and they are quite beautiful. Your craftsmanship is far more advanced than mine when I was your age."

"Really?" She beamed.

"Absolutely." Kaede took a sip.

"Chizu?" A woman's voice called out. Her shadow against the knit cloth alerted them of her presence.

"In here." Kaede said, standing.

"Oh. So you were at Kaede-dono's house." She came in. Her eyes fell on the water cup in the girl's hand.

"She was bringing me some refreshing water. We decided to have some together. Would you care to join us?"

"No thank you. I just wanted to know where she ran off to. Thank you for taking care of her. Chizu, come now."

"Oka-san, can I stay? I want to help oba-san." Chizu held her hands up together in a pleading manner.

Her mother's features softened. "If it's not too much to ask, can she stay a while longer, Kaede-dono? Chizu looks up to you."

"Of course. I enjoy the child's company." Kaede replied with a smile.

"Thank you. I will be back to take her home later."

They waved as the woman left.

"So, should we practice our braiding skills?"

"Yes!" Chizu replied, her face lit up with excitement.

"Alright."

She brought out a doll, and together they resumed their previous braiding session.

* * *

><p>"Arg! We've been at this for hours and we still haven't found Kagome!" Shippo cried out.<p>

Their blood trail lead had proved to be a dead end. When they had reached the end of the trail they stumbled upon a group of hunters who told them they were in the middle of tracking. So their efforts went to waste when they discovered that Kagome _wasn't_ the one who had shot the animal.

After that they had backtracked to the trail and continued their search into the night. That was…until Inuyasha gave the okay to stop.

Everyone was relieved to hear this. They set up camp quickly, having done it so many times before.

Now set up, they sat stationed around a small fire. The embers flickered in each of their eyes as the silence took hold. No one wanted to speak. Breaking the silence meant admitting their search had been a failure…but someone had to.

"We haven't found even a trace of Kagome…I think we should stop."

The group took in a collected gasp. All eyes were pinned on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! How could you say something like that? Kagome is our friend. If we were missing she would search until she found us!" She tightened her hands into fists. It wasn't intentional, just a natural response.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sango. She could already be back at the village. Heck, she could even be home. We don't know."

"We were just there Inuyasha. How could she have just slipped by us?" Miroku said. He stood next to Sango, holding her shaking fists down.

"I'm saying she could have. And if she really wants to come back then she will. Let _her_ come to _us_. If she isn't back in a week then we'll go out and search more."

"And if she dies? What then, Inuyasha?" Sango took a breath. Her fists stopped quivering. Miroku's calming reassurance did exactly as was intended. She was now, instead, focused on the dog demon sitting opposite her in an inquisitive manner.

Inuyasha remained sitting, looking towards each set of eyes. "I saw it. In her eyes. That obnoxious will Kagome has. Doing what she wants until she is finished. She wants to help that pseudo man-woman."

"She wants to help Jakotsu…" Sango echoed, staring at the ground intensely. Absentmindedly, she petted the soft bundle of fur burrowed in her lap.

Shippo, who was sitting next to the youkai hunter, mirrored her; both physically and mentally. The others could tell they were trying to work out the current events…with little success.

The frustration surfaced on their faces. _They_ had been the ones who bonded to Kagome strongly. Inuyasha was a given, but he, though it seemed impossible, grasped the situation better. He could handle Kagome being gone…if it was the right thing for her, but being able to let her go for them? It was another story.

"Inuyasha is right. As much as I hate to say it." Miroku spoke, trying, again, to ease the panic that was welling up inside the woman, and this time the kit as well.

"Fine. But if she isn't back in a week, we go out searching for her again. Got it?" Sango demanded, grabbing her hiraikotsu, before leaving with Kirara close at her heels.

"Sango!" Miroku followed after the black haired woman into the darkness.

"Well, it's just you and me now-" He paused. The little fox demon was crying.

Tears streamed down the kitsune's face, leaving behind wet slippery trails. Shippo, Inuyasha noticed, attempted to cover himself but it was too late. He had seen it.

"Now don't cry. It's going to be all right. Kagome is a strong girl. She may make mistakes along the way, but she always gets through it. Just believe in her." Inuyasha sighed after having spoken.

He gave the boy an awkward hug and then curled up, onto a blanket laying atop the ground, with his back towards the boy.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Shippo cleared the remaining water drops from his face.

"Don't get mushy on me, kid. It's just the truth."

"I know. Good night."

Inuyasha, whose back was facing the boy, was red. From what? Shippo couldn't tell. Interacting had never been the hanyou's strong suite. Shippo didn't seem to care asking about it. Instead, he climbed the nearest tree and hunkered down.

* * *

><p>As soon as the younger male fell asleep, Inuyasha bolted from his position on the ground. His face was still red. He grunted as the cool air smacked him head on.<p>

"Finally." He touched his face. "Feels much better."

The heat in his face slowly ebbed. "Kagome."

Inuyasha's attention turned to the sky. It had trails of stars dotting the bluish coloring, highlighting the sky in a mixture of color hues ranging from brilliant white to navy blue.

The wavy star patterns reminded him of Kagome's hair. Everything, in fact, reminded the hanyou of the onyx haired woman.

He gripped his head tightly, mumbling incoherent words. Every so often he would peer out from between his forearms, eyes slightly wild.

"I want to ring her neck. How dare she leave me?"

He retreated back behind his makeshift wall. His ears twitched in the way a mad dog would respond.

"Damn it. Where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Arai Neko<strong>


End file.
